


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Vixy_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A White Christmas, All I want for Christmas is you, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Angels, Christmas Cards, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dances, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas In New York Times Square, Christmas Lights, Christmas Lists, Christmas Love, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Morning, Christmas Movies, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Romance, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Christmas With Family, Christmas in New York, Christmas songs, Christmas sweetness, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Different Alternate Universes, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Family Christmas, Family Fluff, Feliz Navidad, Female Alexander Hamilton, Fluff, Genderbending, Gifts, Gingerbread House, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, I LOVE CHRISTMAS, I am overjoyed to write this, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Joy to the World, Love, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, Peppermint, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Santa Claus - Freeform, Santa is Real, Secret Santa, Sharing a Bed, Sledding, Snow, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snow Flakes, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Snuggling, Summer Romance, Sweet, The most wonderful time of the year, This girl loves Christmas, This is a gift for one of my best friends Andy who I love, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, White Christmas, christmas collection, christmas gifts, christmas one-shots, family love, gingerbread cookies, happy birthday jesus, happy holidays, mistletoe kisses, most wonderful time of the year, sharing a jacket, snowman building, spending time with family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 34,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixy_Writer/pseuds/Vixy_Writer
Summary: Hey, all my little Hammy Fans out there it's your girl Vixen with some special news! Now I know Christmas time is still a little ways from being here but it's one of my favorite holidays and times of the year. Though that's not while I'm writing this though I do love the season and everything it stands for this is actually for one of my very best friends Andy who I love dearly. See Andy actually wanted a Jamilton Christmas story so I decided as my gift to her I would give her a collection of Jamilton Christmas prompts.So this is my Christmas gift to Andy to show how much I love her so I hope you all love this and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!I own nothing but the story everything else belongs to their original owners. I hope you all enjoy and please comment, subscribe, bookmark, and leave kudos.I hope you all have a blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this.Virtual X's & O's: VixenP.s. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Have a great New Year!





	1. It’s Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I am really excited because this is gonna be the first Christmas that Andy and I get to spend together so that's pretty exciting and I am super overjoyed by that!!!!
> 
> I am going to try really hard to keep this PG because well come on it is Christmas and I don't want any of that in this story for my own reasons that I hope you guys can respect. The main reason is that I am Christain and it's Jesus's birthday so please respect that.
> 
> Also please leave out the stuff about me being Homophobic and Racist because I am Christain I would really love that.
> 
> I hope you all have a blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this.
> 
> Virtual X's & O's: Vixen
> 
> P.s. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Have a great New Year!

Alexandra Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson all looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes that held both shock, annoyance, and anger. Their friends and family who they all worked within The Revolutionary Law Firm were staring at them with wide smirks on their faces as they watched them. The reason everyone was staring was that only a few minutes earlier Thomas and Alex had been arguing and yelling like they always did and because of this neither noticed the Christmas decorations that Lafayette and Peggy had huge that morning. Since they hadn’t noticed the decorations this caused them to stand under the mistletoe that had been hanging from the ceiling. Neither knew they were standing under the mistletoe until they heard Alex’s adoptive father George Washington who was also their boss laugh uncontrollably. This caused them both to stop yelling at one another and look over at Washington who was smiling a big sly smile as their friends began to join him in understanding what was going on. It had taken both Thomas and Alex a minute or so figure what was going on and it wasn’t until they looked up did they fully get it.

“There is no way in the North Pole that I am doing this.” Alex growled out as she snapped her head back to look at Thomas as she took a step back from him. Her arms crossed over her chest as she avoided looking at him or at anyone so no one could see the slight blush that was spreading across her face.

“For once I agree with Hamilton I am not kissing her.” Thomas said as he backed away from Alex until he hit the wall and glared down at the ground.

“Aww, Why not?” Peggy huffed out and pouted though it was playful as she looked at both her best friend and her boyfriend’s younger twin brother.

“Because I rather not be infected with his stupidity.” Alex spoke up as if she was a child before Thomas could stay a word as she began picking at her nails.

“At least I’m not the one that sounds like a child.” Thomas grumbled out as he glared at Alex slightly.

“At least I’m not the one that acts like a spoiled brat.” Alex spat out towards Thomas as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Come on you guys.” Eliza said cutting in before their argument could get any farther knowing everyone wanted to see they would kiss. “You have to do it.” She said with a soft smile as she looked from both Alex to Thomas as she placed her hands in front of her.

“Um, Why do we have to?” Alex asked looking up so she could stare at her family.

“Because it’s tradition.” George said with a smile as he crossed his arms and made eye contact with his daughter.

“If tradition told you to wear a fish on your head and dance around like an insane person would you do it?” Alex asked raising her brow at her dad while she let a small smile spread across her face as she watched her three older brothers try to bite back their laughter.

“Well, I don’t think so but if it’s something as simple as a kiss then I would.” George said smiling down at his daughter as he watched Alex’s eyes widened.

“I honestly don’t get why you two are so against kissing one another.” Aaron spoke up causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asked giving him a confused look.

“What Aaron is talking about is that everyone knows you two have a thing for one another but you are just too stubborn to admit it.” James spoke up as he smirked at his best friend while he leaned forward and gave him an all-knowing look.

“We do not.” Alex said with wide eyes as she looked at her family as if they had lost their minds.

“Oh, Come on Alex everyone but you two can see it.” John said laughing from his place behind Washington as he had his arm slung around Hercules’ shoulder while laughing gently.

“Yeah, Even Uncle King knows and he only calls about once a week to see how things are going.” Hercules said reminding every one of Washington’s stepbrother Georgie King who was across the sea in England running his own business which was a multimillion-dollar shipping company.

“No, he doesn’t because there’s nothing going on between us.” Alex snapped out glaring as she forced the blush that was trying hard to spread across her face down.

“Alright if there’s nothing between you two then why don’t you just kiss already?’ Angelica asked with an innocent smile but both Alex and Thomas could see the mischief in her eyes.

“What?” Thomas asked looking her up and down before letting his eyes trail over to Alex.

“Yeah, Kiss and prove us wrong.” Maria said from beside James as she smirked at her best friend who was now having, even more, trouble forcing the blush on her face away.

“We shouldn’t have to prove anything.” Alex grumbled glaring at them all with her hands placed on her hips as she tried her best to keep her composure.

“Look if you two just kiss one time will leave alone.” Theo said as she wrapped her arms around Aaron’s waist and watched the two as they seemed to consider the idea.

“Plus if there’s nothing there then this shouldn’t be a how you say problem, mon amie.” Lafayette said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and looked at both Alex and Thomas.

“You speak English better than any of us.” Thomas grumbled as he glared at the floor not wanting to look at anyone especially not Alex.

“Don’t change the subject.” James said laughing a little as he watched his best friend.

“Let’s just do it.” Alex said drawing everyone’s attention to her as they were all shocked into silence since they hadn’t expected Alex to give in.

“What?” Thomas asked shocked as he turned towards Alex and looked her up and down.

“Look they’re not gonna leave us alone until we do it so let’s just do it because the sooner we do the sooner we can get away from one another.” Alex said looking down at her feet as she turned a towards Thomas but refused to look up at him.

“A-Are you sure?” Thomas asked in a nervous tone as he looked at Alex. “I mean I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.” He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck looking down at Alex with a gleam of worry in his eyes.

“Yeah, Yeah I’m sure anything to get them off our backs and to get away from you.” Alex said in an annoyed but nervous tone as she looked up at Thomas.

‘Alright, Only if you’re sure.” Thomas said with a sigh as he took a step towards Alex and Alex took a step towards him.

No one said anything as they watched Alex and Thomas stand directly in front of one another nearly chest to chest. Thomas gently lifted his hands and gently placed them on Alex’s waist and Alex carefully lifted her hands and placed them on Thomas’ shoulder while she pushed herself up to the tips of her toes. They looked at one another for a second to make sure that the other really wanted to do this and when they saw no sign of either changing their mind they leaned forward. 

To anyone else, the kiss wouldn’t be seen or thought of as anything special because usually when someone meets the person they are meant to be with in the movies it’s a hot, passionate, fiery kiss that usually leaves whoever it was kissing panting and breathless. This kiss wasn’t like this though it was just a simple brush of the lips and it only lasted for a few seconds to everyone around them this kiss was nothing. To Thomas and Alex though it felt like electricity was racing through their veins and it was as if they had been kissing for hours. 

As they pulled away from the kiss neither one pulled back from each other and they simply just looked into one another’s eyes. Neither one focusing on the sweet smiles and happy faces of their friends and family behind them who were just glad that the two had finally got what they needed.

“See, Nothing.” Alex said after a few seconds of silence though she wasn’t looking at everyone else since she was still looking into Thomas’ eyes.

“Yeah, Nothing at all.” Thomas said as he pulled Alex a little closer which made everyone smile even more.

“Yeah, We guess you guys were right, come on everyone let’s get back to work.” George said with a smile as he looked at his daughter who had looked happier than he had ever seen her. He looked them both up and down once more before turning on his heels to go to his office so he could call his loving wife Martha and tell her the news.

“Nothing my ass.” John grumbled which made the others snicker as they all started walking away leave the two new lovebirds alone.

Neither Thomas or Alex noticed as their friends and family walked away from them leaving them completely alone in the hallway still standing under the mistletoe.

“What are you doing this evening?” Alex asked quickly looking down at her feet so Thomas couldn’t see her blush as she asked him on a date.

“Going on a date with you I believe.” Thomas said quickly with a small smile on his lips as he looked to the side a blush spreading across his face.

“Sounds good.” Alex said awkwardly as she lowered herself to the bottoms of her feet again but she still didn’t let go of Thomas.

“Yeah, It sounds amazing.” Thomas whispered with a small laugh as he looked down at Alex before taking a deep breath and pulling her forwards a little move until he was able to wrap his arms around her in a hug. Alex’s breath caught in her throat slightly but she said nothing as she snuggled into Thomas’ chest and hugged him back.

There’s no telling how long they stood there like that but what broke the peace was Thomas feeling Alex shaking with laughter.

“What’s is it?” Thomas asked as he looked down into Alex’s eyes.

“Thank God, for tradition.” Alex laughed out as she hugged Thomas slightly tighter and buried her face into Thomas’ chest.

“You got that right.” Thomas said laughing alongside her as he realized what she meant.

As Alex and Thomas stood there hugging and laughing they thought about how strange it was to owe a new chapter in their lives to a piece of a branch that had nothing but a red ribbon around it that one hung from the ceiling.


	2. Dancing On Ice

Alex let out a little squeak as she nearly fell to the ground but luckily a strong hand reached out and stopped her from falling. The hand gently pulled her upright and tried to keep her steady as it had been doing all night.

“I told you this wasn’t going to work.” Alex sighed as she tried to pull away from her best friend and rival Thomas Jefferson who was smiling at her sweetly. 

“Oh, Come on Alex it’s not that hard.” Thomas said as he skated in front of his best friend so he could place his hands on her waist and so Alex could grip his arms so she wouldn’t fall.

“Not hard for you you’ve been ice skating since you were five.” Alex pointed out as she nearly fell again but caught herself by stiffening up and gripping Thomas’ arms.

“So?” Thomas asked with a laugh as he brought Alex closer to him to keep her steady.

“So, I’ve only been doing this for five minutes.” Alex pointed out as she glared at him.

Alex and Thomas were at the Wollman Ice Rink in Central Park they were there because all their friends thought it would be a good idea this close to Christmas to go have some fun.

The thing was Alex wasn’t having any fun at all, yes the Christmas lights were beautiful and yes she was with the people she loved and not to mention her crush/ best friend hadn’t let go of her since she told him she didn’t know how to ice skate. Alex had nearly fallen on her face several times though and it was beginning to get annoying. Thomas had been sweet enough to try and teach her how to skate but Alex was about ready to call it quits and go curl up at the little cafe with some hot chocolate and some warm croissants.

“Come on Thomas just let me go so I can go sit down and rest.” Alex pleaded with her best friend as she tried to pull away but he gripped her a little tighter.

“Let me try one more thing.” Thomas said smiling down at her as he pulled her a little closer.

“Thomas…” Alex said but was cut off by Thomas pulling away from her slightly.

“Please, Just one more thing and if it doesn’t work then we can go and get something to drink.” Thomas begged as he pulled back even more.

“Fine.” Alex said with a sigh but smiled when she saw how delighted Thomas was that she had decided to stay.

“Alright do you remember when we were in high school junior prom?” Thomas asked as he pulled her closer to him again as he placed his hands on her waist.

“Yeah, What about it?” Alex answered back with a question of her arm as she put her hands on Thomas’ shoulders and they began to move a little.

“Well, Do you remember how neither of us was having any fun?” Thomas asked her with a smile as he moved back a little.

“Yeah, That was back when we have been mortal enemies and we hated one another.” Alex said laughing a little as she moved her arms to wrap around Thomas’ neck. “I remember we were so miserable because our dates had both ditched us for each other and left us all alone.” She said giggling a little as she shook her head at the memory.

“Yeah, Neither of us knew what to do so we just leaned against the wall next to one another in that dark little corner where no one could see us.” Thomas said as he smiled at the memory he frowned a little though because he remembers how sad Alex was. “I remember you were really sad and I had never seen you like that before and I didn’t like it.” He said with a small smile before pulling Alex a little closer if that was even possible. “I still don’t like seeing you sad.” He said as he gently kissed the top of her head.

“It was the first time that we never fought when we were around one another.” Alex said laughing a little and closing her eyes as she felt Thomas’ lips press against her head. Alex had long since gotten used to Thomas kissing and hugging her gently never taking anything farther than a few sweet kisses and light touches. Though Alex wished for more than that she was happy where she was.

“Yeah, It was.” Thomas hummed from where his mouth was still against Alex’s head holding her even closer to him as the continued to move. “I remember you had yanked your phone out of your bag to call Washington to come and get you.” He whispered as he kissed her head again.

“I remember you jerking my phone from my hand and telling me to wait a second.” Alex said sighing softly as she snuggled more into Thomas.

“Yeah, I remember you threatening to slice my head off if I didn’t give you back your phone or as I remember you said if I didn’t give you back your dad.” Thomas laughed a little while he moved a bit to spin them around.

“Hey, Don’t be mean I was upset that night.”Alex laughed as she looked into Thomas' eyes.

¨Ÿeah and so was I.”Thomas said with a laugh of his own. Ï remember you had been so mad when I took your phone but you didn't seem as mad when I told you the reason I wanted you to stop was that I wanted to dance with you.”He said smiling sweetly which caused Alex to blush slightly as she remembered Thomas telling her that they would dance to one song and then he would drive her home himself.

¨Ÿeah and then I tried to get it out of it by saying I couldn't dance.”Alex said softly as she smiled sweetly at the memory that played in her head. 

¨Änd I told you that it was ok that no one could see us from where we were standing.” Thomas reminded her as he moved to spin them around smiling since Alex hadn´t noticed.

¨I remember being so nervous that I nearly slipped just taking a step towards you.¨ Alex laughed as she shook her head at the thought of her nearly tripping over her dress and hitting the ground. ¨If it hadn´t been for you I would have hit the ground face first.¨ She said smiling up at him with bright eyes.

¨Yeah and I remember having you place your hands on my shoulders while I placed my hands on your waist and just telling you to swag to the music.¨ Thomas said as he leaned a little more into Alex.

¨I remember you started talking to put me at ease.¨ Alex said as she smiled gently at him and at the memory of Thomas just talking about random thing to keep her distracted so she wouldn't focus on her feet or on falling. ¨I also remember you taking me to the middle of the dance floor when I wasn't paying attention.¨ She said in a teasing tone.

¨You mean like right now?¨ Thomas asked with a smirk as he watched Alex´s face turn to one of confusion until she looked around and saw that she was in the middle of the ice rink.

¨What the….¨ Alex started as Thomas laughed and pulled her closer.

¨I knew that this might help you skate if I started talking to you just like it helped you danced when we were at junior prom.¨ Thomas explained to her as they kept skating.

¨Well played Jefferson.¨ Alex said smiling as she stood up a little straighter.

¨You know thereś one thing at Junior Prom that I didn't do that I did here.” Thomas said smiling gently as he looked into Alexś eyes.

¨And what's that?¨ Alex asked looking at him with curious eyes.

¨This.¨ Thomas said and before Alex could ask him what a pair of lips were placed on her as Thomas kissed her.

Alex smiled and leaned into the kiss as Thomas pulled her closer to him, but the kiss was cut short when Thomas slipped which caused them both to fall on the ice.

Alex pushed herself up so she was hovering over Thomas´ who looked shocked and after three seconds of them both staring at one another they both began to laugh.

¨Well it looks like weŕe falling for one another, huh?¨ Alex said as she leaned down towards Thomas with a sweet smile.

¨I guess we are.¨ Thomas said as he leaned up and met Alex with another sweet kiss.


	3. Giving Warmth

Alex shivered as she pulled her green jacket tighter around her as she walked out into the snow-covered grounds of her high school. She was really regretting wearing her thin yoga pants today but this morning her older brother John would be able to give her a ride home from school, but he had told her an hour ago before school let out that he told her that he still had to get some Christmas shopping done. She had said it was fine, but for the rest of the time they had been in class, she had glared holes into the back of his head. John had simply laughed when he saw what she was doing and told her that he would make it up to her somehow. 

“Yeah, A lot of good that promise is doing me now John.” Alex growled out slightly as she went down the steps of the high school the wind blowing her hair around as she shivered. 

As she began walking down the steps again she heard crunching of snow behind her but she paid no mind to it knowing full well that other people were leaving the school just like her. As she walked, she noticed that the steps were getting closer and they were heading towards her. She stopped for a moment as she heard the footsteps and listened to them stop as well just like she had done. Now Alex had, had this happen to her before knowing that people liked to mess with her because she thought she would be scared because she was smaller than others her age. Though Alex being Alex and basically having “Fight me” written in her veins wasn’t one to ever back down. Which made her dad George Washington constantly tell her that, that thinking would get her killed one day. Alex knew he was right, but that still didn’t stop her from doing things like she was about to do.

“Whoever is behind me is about to get a really good kick in the pants if you even think about grabbing me.” Alex said not turning around to look at the person behind her. For a moment she heard nothing and she began to think she might have just threatened an innocent student or worse a teacher, but the slight snicker that came from behind soon changed her mind.

“Jeez, Good thing I didn’t touch you.” A male voice said from behind her she knew who it was since the person had a Southern accent.

“What do you want, Jefferson?” Alex asked as she glared at her longtime rival and secret crush Thomas Jefferson who stood behind her smirking as he looked down at her.

“Well. I was planning on scaring you, but then you said that I really don’t feel like getting kicked in the crotch.” Thomas said shrugging as she began to walk towards her once again as he gripped the strap of his backpack.

“Please, You would get more than just a kick in the crotch if you had done something like that.” Alex told him as she crossed her arms and shivered as a hard gust of wind blow around them. Alex noticed as Thomas seemed to stop from this and gave her a worried look. “What are you looking at?” She snapped at him with a slight glare as she held herself tighter.

“What’s wrong with you?” Thomas asked as he glared at her right back and began to move towards her once again.

“What are you… Hey, what do you think you’re doing!?!” Alex growled as Thomas grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

“Why aren’t you wearing the right clothes to be out here like this?” Thomas asked as he began to unbutton his magenta coat.

“Why do you care?” Alex asked as she watched him trying to back up away from only to be stopped when he grabbed her once more.

“You and I both know that in this weather that you could get sick.” Thomas said as he finally let his jacket fall open and began to pull Alex towards him even more.

“That doesn’t explain what you’re doing.” Alex said as she tried to pull away from him only to be pulled a closer into him until he took the ends of his jacket and wrap her up in them while holding her close to his chest.

“I’m trying to keep you from getting sick so stop complaining.” Thomas grumbled at her gently as he held her tighter trying to warm her small cold body with his large warm one.

“Why are you doing this?” Alex asked him but not trying to pull away from the warmth that made her feel safe and comfortable. 

“Because despite what you believe Hamilton I do care about you.” Thomas whispered so low that if Alex hadn’t been pressed right up against him she wouldn’t have heard him.

Alex didn’t say anything for a moment as she snuggled closer to Thomas with a sweet sigh she closed her eyes for a moment as she let Thomas’ heat flow against her.

“I care about you too, Thomas.” Alex said gently as she let the warmth overtake her she smiled gently as she heard Thomas sigh and held her a little tighter.

They both stood there in front of their school neither one really caring about the world around them if only for a few moments as for once in a long time Alex and Thomas weren’t enemies, but something sweeter.


	4. A Warm and Sweet Gesture

“Here, Drink this.” Alex said as she placed a large cup of hot chocolate in front of her longtime rival Thomas Jefferson who was also her secret crush and also her partner for a Christmas project they were having to do. 

They were sitting in a warm little coffee shop at seven o’clock it was snowing outside and they were both dressed in warm sweaters that Lafayette had given everyone last year for Christmas. Alex’s was a beautiful pastel green and Thomas’ was a handsome dark magenta both extremely soft and warm.

“What is it?” Thomas asked as he peered up at her through his glasses that made Alex force down her blush as she looked at him.

“It’s hot chocolate.” Alex told him as she sat down across from him in the cute little two-person booth that Thomas had chosen to sit down in. The little booth was up against the semi-large window of the coffee shop and had a cute little wooden Christmas tree at the side of it with Mr. and Mrs. Clause salt and pepper shakers sitting on either side of it. Alex didn’t know why he had chosen to sit in that little booth it only made them closer together so close in fact that Thomas’ and Alex’s legs were nearly tangled together.

“Ok, But why did you get me some?” Thomas asked with a smile as he looked directly into Alex’s eyes which made her look down and grab her pen as she looked back at her notebook and began “thinking” of ideas for their project.

“Because I wanted some and it was buy one get, one free so I thought you would like it.” Alex lied as she kept her gaze down not wanting to meet Thomas’ gaze because she knew Thomas knew that she was lying. They knew that there was no buy one get, one free hot chocolate deal there was on the ice coffee that the coffee shop sold but not on the hot chocolate. They both knew that Alex had gotten Thomas the hot chocolate because she wanted to be nice. 

Neither of them said a thing to one another for a moment as Alex tapped her pen against her notebook trying to ignore the fact that Thomas was staring at her. After a second though Alex looked up to meet Thomas gaze and saw that he was still smiling at her.

“What?” Alex asked as she placed her pen down to sit up a little straighter and look at Thomas directly.

“Nothing, Just thank you for the hot chocolate.” Thomas said as he smiled gently at her with warm eyes that he usually didn't look at Alex with. “It was a really sweet and warm thing to do.” He said as he blushed slightly while he looked down at his own notebook.

“Y-You’re welcome.” Alex squeaked out with wide eyes and a blush spreading across her face as she looked down at her notebook once again since she hadn’t expected Thomas to actually thank her for buying him a cup of hot chocolate. 

They didn’t say a word as they went back to work or as Alex got back to work. As they sat there Alex had gotten lost in her work like she usually did and Thomas well he got lost in what he usually did and that was watching Alex. Thomas would never tell anyone but he had, had a crush on Alex ever since they had met in high school and that crush had only grown stronger as the years passed. They were both in college now and still those feelings hadn’t gone away like he had hoped so he just learned to deal with them.

As they say there in silence Thomas watched as Alex slid her arm across the table to hold her notebook down while she continued to write. Thomas had seen her do this over a million times knowing full well that when she did this that meant she was getting into her writing and having a lot of ideas that Thomas hated to admit were incredible. He watched her for a moment before looking down at her hand which was right in front of him and for some reason he couldn’t control himself anymore. So very carefully Thomas lifted his own hand up and grabbed Alex’s hand in his own, he felt Alex stiffen slightly but that didn’t stop him from lacing their fingers together. Thomas watched for a second to see if Alex would pull away but instead as surprised when she carefully laced her fingers with his and brought their hands down to lay on the table. 

Thomas smiled at this and looked over at Alex who was blushing gently but not looking up from her notebook as she tried to go back to her writing. Thomas only began to him as he reached forward and grabbed his hot chocolate and took a sip from it enjoy the warmth that filled him as he drank it. He blushed though when he felt Alex squeeze his hand a little tighter than before obviously enjoying the warmth Thomas’ hand was giving off.

Neither said anything as Thomas set his hot chocolate and grabbed his magenta ink pen and began to write in his notebook again. As they sat there quietly the only thing that could be heard from them was the sound of their pens scribbling against paper as they both enjoyed the warm and sweet gesture that the other had given them.


	5. Peace & Warmth

Thomas Jefferson sighed as he leaned back against the door of his and “Alexandra Hamilton’s apartment it had been a long day and all Thomas really wanted to do was sit down with a glass of wine and snuggle with his girlfriend. Though there seemed to be a different story as he caught a whiff of something sugary sweet coming from the kitchen. He pushed himself off the door and began walking towards the kitchen and only then did he hear the sound of music playing as his girlfriend sings along. Once Thomas comes to a stop at the entrance of the kitchen he sees Alex standing in the kitchen facing away from him with her phone blaring Christmas music. He smiles as he moves a little closer and he sees her with some flour on her shirt and a few cookie cutters next to her.

“I should have known she would be making cookies.” Thomas thinks to himself as he watches Alex move a little as she dances around and sings while she makes cookies. His smile only gets bigger as he hears Alex sing.

“My mother will start to worry.” Alex sang gently as she pushed the snowman cookie cutter into the dough.

“Beautiful what's your hurry?” Thomas sang out as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist which caused her to jump in his arms as he began to laugh.

“Thomas!” Alex growled out as she hit his arm and turned her head to glare at him only to be met with a sweet gentle kiss from her boyfriend of three years.

“What?” Thomas asked as he pulled away with a bright smile as he gave his girlfriend big puppy dog eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.” Alex said with a smile as she kissed his nose which caused Thomas to smile brightly.

“Why? Just because I called my girlfriend beautiful?” Thomas asked with a bit of a whine as he watched Alex grab a Christmas tree cookie cutter and press it down into the cookie dough.

“No, because you’re off key when you sing.” Alex teased as she removed the Christmas tree cookie cutter 

“What!?! How dare you!” Thomas cried out in shock as he let a fake hurt look cross his face. “Are you saying that I can’t sing?” He asked as he buried his face into Alex’s neck and began to litter Alex’s neck with sweet kisses.

“And what if I am?” Alex questioned as she giggled at the feeling of Thomas’ lips against her neck.

“Then Ms. Hamilton I would say you were lying because I know you love it when I sing to you.” Thomas said against her neck as he smiled at the sound of her giggles.

“Well, Mr. Jefferson I can’t deny that now can I?” Alex said as she leaned her head to the side slightly so Thomas could get a better angle as he continued to slide his lips over her neck.

“No, I don’t think you can.” Thomas answered back as he smiled wider against Alex’s neck. 

So that’s where Thomas stayed watching his girlfriend make cookies while he hummed a sweet and soothing Christmas song. Both just enjoying the peace and warmth that the other was giving off as they enjoyed their time together.


	6. You're The Best Gift I Could Have Ever Asked For

Thomas Jefferson gulped as he watched his girlfriend of five years Alexandra Hamilton smile as her best friend and his older twin brother Lafayette hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek under the mistletoe. They were at their annual Christmas party that they had at Alex’s adoptive parents George and Martha Washington’s house. He felt himself smile as he watched Alex smile and laugh while she gave Lafayette a kiss back.

“God, I love her.” Thomas said to himself as he raised his eggnog to his lips to take a drink of it only to be stopped by a scare given to him by George.

“Well, I would hope so.” George said as he watched Thomas with a slight smirk as the young man coughed slightly from nearly getting choked on his drink.

“Sir, It’s good to see you.” Thomas said sheepishly as he turned around to face George and give him an awkward smile.

“Thomas, You only saw me yesterday.” George said with a slight laugh as he smiled at Thomas.

“Oh… Oh, right.” Thomas said as he gave a slight laugh of his own. “Sorry sir, I’m just a little nervous is all.” He said with a bright smile as he sat his drink down on the table next to them.

“She loves you.” George said as he reached up and placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “I know she loves you, she’s loved you before she even knew it.” He laughed as he looked towards Alex who was talking to Aaron and he smiled when Alex looked towards him and gave him a bright smile.

“I loved her before I ever knew I did as well.” Thomas admitted as he remembers how often he got a weird feeling around Alex that he thought was hate but later they both figured out was actually love.

“Which is why I know she’ll say yes.” George said to him as he pulled Thomas into a tight hug. “And if I were you I would get to it because here she comes.” He whispered to Thomas as he pulled away from the hug and smirked at him.

“What?” Thomas asked with confusion before he jumped slightly at the feeling of a warm hand being placed on his shoulder.

“Hey, Baby.” Alex said as she stood on her toes and kissed Thomas on the cheek after pulling him down a little.

“Hey, Darlin’.” Thomas said with a shaky voice as he wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her a little closer.

“Are you ok?” Alex asked when she noticed her boyfriend’s strange behavior. 

“Yes, yes, of course, I’m fine.” Thomas said quickly as he smiled down at her. “Your dad and I were just…” He began but was soon cut off by George.

“We're just talking about how Thomas wanted to speak with you in the library.” George said motioning towards the large library doors as a hint for Thomas to take Alex there.

“Um… Alright.” Alex asked as she looked at her dad to her boyfriend who looked slightly sick from the idea of being alone with her.

George nodded and smiled before giving a look to Thomas and walking off to go find Martha. Thomas and Alex watched him go before Thomas gently removed his arm from Alex’s waist and grabbed her hand gently.

“Come on we need to talk.” Thomas said as he pulled Alex towards the library gently not knowing that those words made Alex’s stomach turn with fear.

Alex said nothing as she followed Thomas while she gripped his hand tightly as she tried not to let her fear show. She smiled sweetly as she watched Thomas open the door for her so she could go in first and he would follow after her. Once they were both inside Thomas closed the door and slipped his hand into his pocket he smiled slightly and let out a sigh of relief when he felt that the small box in his pocket was still there. Alex, on the other hand, wasn’t looking at him as she tried to choke back the fear of Thomas breaking up with her.

Alex walked forward towards the large window that was placed in the middle of the library wall that looked out over the snow-covered city of New York. She placed her hand against the cold glass as she looked out at the city lights. She jumped a little when she felt a hand slide across her own and lace their fingers together against the glass. Alex turned her head to see Thomas standing behind her smiling brightly as he looked down at her. She gave him a small smile back before turning back to the window and looking out at the city once again.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it.” Alex said trying to make light conversation since she noticed how thick the awkwardness was between them.

“Yes, You are.” Thomas said as he squeezed Alex’s hand gently and kissed the back of her head.

“Flirt.” Alex accused laughing gently as she kept her eyes on the city. She smiled when she felt Thomas move closer to her and wrap his arm around her waist. As he did this she felt something pressed against her side and for a moment she wondered what it was but before she could ask Thomas spoke.

“Do you remember when we got together?” Thomas asked as he laid his chin on Alex’s shoulder while keeping his eyes on their hands.

“Yeah, five years ago today.” Alex said as she smiled remembering that today was their anniversary though she stiffened up when she remembers Thomas’ present. “Which reminds me I need to go get your present.” She said as she tried to pull away from Thomas only to be held tighter against him. “Thomas? She said as she turned her head slightly to look at Thomas with questioning eyes.

“Just hold on a second.” Thomas said against her neck. “You can wait a second please this is important to me and if I don’t do this now I never will.” He spoke gently as he kissed her neck. Alex didn’t say anything and only looked at Thomas before nodding her head. “Thank you.” He spoke with a smile as he took a deep but shaky breath.

“Thomas?” Alex asked as she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

“The year we got together we had all done Secret Santa that year and Lafayette got my name.” Thomas said as he gripped Alex slightly together holding her closer. “I remember Lafayette told me that my gift was in her in the library and that I needed to be careful because my gift bites.” He said as he huffed out a laugh at a memory. “I had been so confused until I open the door and saw you leaning down on the floor trying to pick the lock because Laf had locked you inside.” He said with a shake of his head as he thought about how crazy his twin was.

“Yeah and then from out of nowhere, James shoved you into the room with me saying “Merry Christmas. Al” before slamming the door which signed he was my Secret Santa.” Alex said with a laugh of her own as she thought back to that night.

“Yeah, I was so confused as to why that had just happened, but I’m so happy it did.” Thomas said before he swooped down and pressed a kiss against Alex’s lips which made her blush. “Alex, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a long time now.” He said while he gently turned Alex around while he kept his arm wrapped around her. “Those five years ago when we according to everyone we know and love finally got together was the happiest day of my life.” He said as he stepped back from her slightly. “You are the single best gift that I could ever ask for and that I have loved every second of these last five years together but it’s not enough.” He said with a deep breath as he tried to control himself since he was getting teary-eyed. 

“What are you saying?” Alex asked both excited and scared at the same time since she didn’t know what he was about to ask.

“I’m saying that…” Thomas started but cut himself off as he took another deep breath. “I’m saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I’m saying that I want to wake up with you by my side every morning. I’m saying that I want to have a family with you and not like the one outside even though they're incredible. I’m saying I want to have kids with you and that I want to grow old with you.” He said as a smile spread across his face and tears slipped down his face while he stepped back from Alex and I got down on one knee and held the box out to Alex. “What, I’m saying is…” He said as he opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. “Alexandra Rachel Washington Hamilton will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He asked as he smiled up at Alex only to frown when he saw that she was moving away from him. “Alex?” He asked as Alex walked away from him towards the door.

Thomas watched her leave his heartbroken from watching Alex walk away from him without a word as if he was nothing to her. He felt tears drop from his face as he moved himself to sit on the floor with his legs crossed as he looked down at the ring that was still in the box.

“Nice work Jefferson you ruined everything.” Thomas said to himself as tears dropped down to the ground. “You had the most perfect woman in the world a woman that could match you at every turn and you scared her off.” He said as he grit his teeth feeling anger and sadness with himself for what he had done. As he did this he closed his eyes which made it so he couldn’t see Alex who stood in front of him with sad eyes.

“No, you didn’t baby.” Alex spoke softly as she got down on her knees in front of Thomas.

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked surprised to see Alex in front of him. He gave out a small gasp as Alex moved into his lap and sat herself down between his legs.

“I didn’t leave because I don’t love you.” Alex said as he snuggled into Thomas' chest as she reached into her pocket.

“Then why did you leave?” Thomas asked a little angry as he looked down at her with questioning eyes.

“I left because you kind of ruined my surprise.” Alex said laughing a little shyly.

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asked with wide eyes as he looked at Alex who was pulling her hand out of her pocket.

“I’m talking about this.” Alex said with a small laugh as she held out a small velvet box before opening it up and showing Thomas a beautiful simple gold band.

“You were…?” Thomas started as he gently took the box in his hand and looked at it to Alex.

“Going to ask you to marry me.” Alex laughed gently as she gently took the box that was in Thomas’ hand into her own and looked down at it. “I had this whole speech and everything and when you asked me to marry you I didn’t know what to think and…” She spoke but was cut off by Thomas who held her tightly against him with the other arm that wasn’t holding his ring.

“And that’s why you left.” Thomas stated with a soft smile as he looked away from the ring to Alex.

“Well, that and because I needed to get the ring from my mom because my dress has no pockets.” Alex said with a small blush as she laid her head on Thomas' shoulder. “So what do you say wanna marry me?” She asked as she looked up at Thomas with bright eyes.

Alex gave a small squeak when she felt Thomas press his mouth against her own quickly and before she could kiss back Thomas pulled away.

“Does that answer your question?” Thomas asked with a smirk as he looked at Alex.

“You better believe it does.” Alex said as she giggled before placing a kiss on Thomas’ lips.

They both smiled at one another as they slipped their engagement rings on one another’s fingers. They held one another tightly as they looked at their rings side by side bright smiles on their faces. Both happy to know that the best gift they could ever have asked for was going to be with them for the rest of their lives.


	7. Direct Hit

Thomas shivered as he walked out of his office building with James beside him. They were both wrapped up in big, thick jackets and wool scarfs to keep themselves warm. The city around them was covered in snow and ice. James was trying hard not to laugh at Thomas who was slightly angry after what had happened earlier in the meeting. Alexandra Hamilton his longtime rival and bested him at every turn which most of the time Thomas found attractive but today because of his headache he just found it annoying.

“I swear one of these days, James I’m gonna…” Thomas started as he spoke to his best friend with a slightly angry tone.

“You’ll what?” James said laughing as he cut his best friend off. “You and I both know that you’re not gonna do anything to Hamilton just like she’s never gonna do anything to you.” He laughed as he smiled and shook his head knowing that when it came to one another Alex and Thomas were nothing but talk.

“Thanks, James.” Thomas said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. He knew James was right though he would never do anything to Alex and she would never do anything to him.

Thomas stumbled forward slightly as he thought about that and was grateful he caught his footing before he fell. He blinked in surprise as he heard James burst into laughter which caused him to send a glare his way. 

“What in the world?” Thomas asked as James kept laughing while he brought his hand to the back of his head and felt something cold. He gently grabbed the cold feeling in his hand and pulled it around so he could see it. When it was in front of him he opened his hand and saw a small pile of melting snow.

“Direct hit!” Thomas and James heard from behind them causing them both to turn around to see none other than Alex standing there with a snowball in her hand smiling brightly at the both of them.

Both Thomas and James looked at her, James with a bright smile on his face and Thomas with a wicked look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

“That’s it.” Thomas said as he started racing towards Alex careful not to slip on the icy sidewalk.

“Go get her, Thomas!” James called out with a laugh as he watched his best friend head towards his “rival”.

“Uh oh.” Alex said as she dropped the snowball she had been holding and took off once she saw Thomas heading towards her.

“Get back here, Hamilton!” Thomas yelled out as he ran after Alex who was only a few steps ahead of him.

“You want me you have to catch me!” Alex yelled as she kept in front of Thomas so he couldn’t get her. She turned quickly and headed down the alley that was behind their office building a big smile on her face until she felt something grab the hood of her jacket and pull her back.

“Caught you.” Thomas whispered in her ear before pushing her gently against the wall with a sly smirk. He placed both his hands on either side of her head to keep her from getting away from him.

“I let you.” Alex lied as she placed her hands on Thomas’ chest.

“Sure you did.” Thomas said with his smirk still on his face as he leaned down towards Alex a little more.

“W-What are you doing?” Alex asked with wide eyes as Thomas got closer.

“Nothing really just taking my turn.” Thomas said with a smile as he looked at Alex.

“Your turn what are you…?” Alex began to ask but was soon cut off when she felt Thomas’ lips slide against her cheek in a quick peck that made her blush.

“Direct hit.” Thomas said laughing as he pulled away from Alex and turned around so he could walk away. Before Thomas could get away though he felt Alex grab his arm and turn him around before grabbing his collar and pulling him down to her level.

“No, it wasn’t.” Alex said as she placed her other hand on her hip and smiled at him gently. “You missed.” She said with a sweet smile as a blush began covering her face.

“What?” Thomas asked slightly confused but didn’t try to pull away.

“You missed.” Alex said again and leaned a little closer.

“Oh.” Thomas said as he finally realized what Alex was saying and smiled. He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alex’s in a quick but sweet kiss. “Direct hit?’ He asked in a playful tone as he watched Alex laugh.

“Direct hit.” Alex confirmed before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Thomas’ once again.


	8. An Ice Cold Touch

Alexandra Hamilton glared down at the snow covered ground as she shivered. It was late in the evening and darkness already covered sky signing that it was night. Snow had begun to fall from the night sky scattering even more across the ground and there was Alex standing outside with nothing but a t-shirt, a pair of flannel pajama pants, and a pair of house shoes she had tugged on when the fire alarms went off.

There was no fire of course just someone pulling a stupid prank on one of the college dorm houses. They still had to leave their warm comfy dorms so the firefighters could check the place out to make sure there was no real danger since that was their job. Alex wasn’t mad about that or at them knowing that this what they had to do to make everyone was safe. Alex was mad at the idiot who had thought it would be funny to pull the fire alarm in the first place.

“If I found who did this I’m gonna wring their necks.” Alex muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself trying her hardest to block out the cold wind which really didn’t do any good.

“Sounds like a plan.” A male voice with a thick southern accent said from behind her which caused Alex to jump and turn around to see who it was only to glare at the owner who was none other than Thomas Jefferson.

“Jefferson.” Alex said with a nod of her head as she turned and looked towards the dorm building. Thomas lived in the same dorm building as she did and she knew that he was just as annoyed by what was happening as she was.

“Aw, What’s wrong Hamilton don’t want to talk to your rival?” Thomas asked in a teasing tone that made Alex grit her teeth. “Strange since you seemed to want my attention earlier.” He continued as he stepped a bit closer to Alex which let her feel some of the warmth coming off of him.

“Jefferson, I am really not in the mode for this right now.” Alex said as she turned her head to look at Thoma who was now stepping a bit closer to her than before. Alex looked at him for a minute taking note that he was dressed just nearly the same as her. He had nothing but a t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and a pair of sneakers on.

“Aww, What are you cold?” Thomas asked in a baby voice that made Alex glare at him.

“I’m not like you.” Alex grumbled out as she shivered even more as an icy wind blew around them.

“What’d you mean?” Thomas asked as he stepped a little closer giving Alex more of his warmth and for a moment Alex wondered if he was doing it purpose.

“I mean my blood doesn’t run hot and my touch isn’t made of fire.” Alex said turning her gaze towards him once more shivering again. “My blood is frozen solid and my touch is as cold as a snowflake.” She finished as she described herself.

“Oh, Come on you’re being dramatic, Alex.” Thomas said as he looked down at her with what looked like worry, but Alex was sure that’s not what it could be.

“No, I’m not.” Alex stated as she turned to look at Thomas completely. “You’re forgetting that I'm used to warmer climates than this even in the Summer.” She said as if to remind him that she was from Nevis a small island in the Caribbean where it was always hot.

“Okay, I get that but I doubt your blood is frozen and your skin as cold as a snowflake.” Thomas said with laughter as he shook his head at Alex.

“You don’t believe me?” Alex said with a raised brow as she glared slightly at Thomas who kept laughing.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you I just think you’re being a little dramatic.” Thomas said smirking at her as if daring her to do something.

“Well, it looks like I’m just gonna have to prove it you.” Alex said with a shrug as she took a step towards Thomas with a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Oh, Yeah and what are you gonna do?’ Thomas laughed as he watched Alex who took a step closer.

“This.” Alex said when she was standing only an inch away from Thomas.

“Wha… *Gasp*!” Thomas started but was cut off with his own gasp when Alex slipped both of her hands under his shirt and placed her freezing cold hands against his well-toned stomach.

“See cold as a snowflake.” Alex said laughing as she watched Thomas jump from how cold her hands were.

“Good Lord.” Thomas gasped out as he pulled away which removed Alex’s hand from his shirt and left them cold once again.

“Hey, Come back you were warm.” Alex said laughing as she moved towards him again with a wicked smile on her face.

“Nope. You and your ice cold touch stay far away from me.” Thomas said with a small smile spread across his face as he looked at Alex.

“But I’m cold.” Alex faked whined as she took another step towards Thomas.

“Fine come here.” Thomas said with a sigh as he stepped back towards Alex who looked shocked.

“Wait, Really?’ Alex asked as she looked Thomas up and down while she let her hands fall back to her sides.

“Yeah, I mean I’m not gonna let you stick your hands up my shirt again but I have an idea in mind.” Thomas said as she reached forward and grabbed both of Alex’s hands holding them together in his own. 

Alex watched him with wide eyes as he pulled her by her hands to stand just as close as she had before. He brought her hands up to his mouth and began blowing air over them to keep both her hands and his own hands warm. Alex felt a warm blush spread across her face besides the cold air blowing around them.

They both stayed like that for who knows how long at some point they began to talk about random things and for the first time in who knows how long the didn’t fight once. There was some light teasing and a little bantering but nothing like their usual arguments. Before long they were laughing and leaning into one another but that ended all too soon when the firefighters gave an all clear and told everyone that they could go back into the building that it was safe.

“I guess we should head back in now.” Thomas said as he lowered his hands but didn’t remove them from Alex’s hands.

“I guess so.” Alex said as she looked down at their hands not really wanting to let go but knowing they both needed to get some sleep. “Thanks for keeping my hands warm, I owe you one.” She said as she pulled her hands back and took a few steps away from Thomas.

“You’re welcome.” Thomas said blushing a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. “And don’t worry about it you don’t need to do anything I was just happy to help.” He admitted looking down as he gave her a sweet smile.

“Well, That’s a surprise Thomas Jefferson actually happy to help me.” Alex said in a teasing fake tone as she smiled at him and laughed after a second Thomas began to laugh with her. “No, But really I want to give you something for helping me.” She said with a blush as she took a step closer to him.

“Like wha… *gasp*!” Thomas began to ask but just like before he cut himself off with a gasp, but not because Alex slipped her hands under his shirt it was because she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level.

“Like this.” Alex said with a blush spread across her face as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Thomas’ cheek before letting him go so he could stand up straight again. “Well goodnight, Thomas.” She said with a bright blush on her face before she quickly turned around and headed inside leaving Thomas standing there slightly dazed from what had just happened.

Thomas lifted his hand up to his cheek and placed his hand on it as he stared at the place where Alex had once been. He felt a warmth spread to his heart just from that one little ice-cold kiss that Alex had given him. A smile spread across his face as he kept his hand against his cheek while he headed back inside all while thinking that maybe he should help keep Alex warm more often.


	9. Lifting Up An Angel to Put The Angel On Top

Thomas Jefferson and Alexandra Hamilton were busy decorating for Christmas as the snow fell softly outside. Thomas was busy hanging some Christmas lights around their apartment fireplace while a soft fire crackled inside. Alex was decorating the Christmas tree which seemed to be a little bit of a challenge since she was tiny. Alex huffed slightly as she stood on her tiptoes and tried to place decorations at the top of the tree, but when she began to lean forward a little bit and nearly lost her balance she decided that wasn’t the best idea.

“Why did Thomas have to buy the biggest tree that they had?” Alex asked herself quietly as she stepped back away from the tree as she tried to figure out what to do.

“What was that?” Thomas asked as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while he looked at the Christmas tree.

“Nothing.” Alex said as she looked down at the small red glass ornament in her hand. 

Thomas was silent for a moment as he held Alex gently to him while he looked over the tree. After that moment though a smile spread across his face and a teasing look appeared in his eyes.

“Why is there no decorations at the top?” Thomas asked with a slight laugh in his voice as he pulled back slightly to look Alex in the eyes.

“Because I couldn’t reach up there.” Alex grumbled as she glared at Thomas playfully.

“Oh, That’s right I forgot how tiny you are.” Thomas laughed as he pulled her closer into his arms once again only to have her pull away.

“You think this is funny?” Alex asked crossing her arms care not to break the little red glass ornament she still had in her hand.

“A little yeah.” Thomas said laughing as he looked at his rival turned girlfriend.

“Alrighty, then funny guy you can finish the tree while I drink hot chocolate.” Alex said as she gently tossed the ornament to him knowing he would catch it.

“Wait, What? No baby come on.” Thomas faked whined knowing that Alex knew he didn’t have a problem finishing up the tree.

“Nope, this is your punishment.” Alex said as she turned around and headed towards the kitchen. “Have fun.” She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

“Fine.” Thomas groaned but laughed afterwards before grabbing a few ornaments and began hanging them on the tree.

Soon the top of the tree was decorated from top to bottom with only one thing left to place on it. Thomas smiled as he gently picked up the Christmas Angel that he had Alex had looked everywhere for.

“You done?” Alex’s voice came from behind him which caused him to jump slightly before he turned around to look at Alex who was placing a plate full of Christmas cookies and two big mugs filled with hot chocolate, marshmallows, and whip cream on the coffee table.

“Almost.” Thomas said with a smile that was filled with love as he watched his girlfriend. “The Angel is the only thing left.” He told her and watched with joy-filled eyes as Alex’s own eyes grew bright at those words.

“Alright, Hold on.” Alex said as she placed her phone down on the table not wanting it to break this one like the year before since it had fallen out of her pocket.

Thomas and Alex did this every year since they got together Thomas would lift Alex up on his shoulder and held her there safely as she placed the Angel on top of the Christmas tree. Thomas would joke about it and say that he was lifting up an Angel to put the Angel on top. Alex would always roll her eyes but smiled whenever he said it.

“Alright, Let’s do this.” Alex said as she stepped over towards Thomas and reached up to place her hands on his shoulders. Thomas cupped his hands and Alex placed her Christmas sock covered foot in his hands.

“Alright, You ready?” Thomas asked as he made sure his girlfriend was safe.

“Yep.” Alex said with a smile before pushing herself up in Thomas' hand with Thomas pushing her foot up. Alex carefully turned around and sat down on Thomas' shoulder quickly so they wouldn’t fall. “Alright, Pass her up.” She said after Thomas wrapped his arm around her legs as to hold her in place.

“Here you go.” Thomas said with a smile as he passed the Angel to Alex so she could place it on the tree. 

Alex took a second to straighten the Christmas Angel out stuff like pushing down her dress, smoothing down her hair, straightening her wings and halo. Alex looked her over for a second more before nodding and smiling and reaching forward. Thomas moved with Alex and tried to get Alex as close as he could without pressing right up against the tree.

“Perfect!” Alex said brightly as she placed the Angel in her place on the tree. “Isn’t she beautiful?” She asked with a smile before letting out a small gasp when Thomas yanked her down to where her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms placed back on his shoulders.

“Yeah, She is.” Thomas agreed before he kissed Alex gently on the lips. “But I think my Angel is the most beautiful of them all.” He said as he smiled lovingly at Alex.

“Flirt.” Alex said as she giggled with a blush on her face as she looked into Thomas’ eyes before she leaned down and pressed their lips back together.

“I love you.” Thomas said gently as they pulled away from their.

“I love you too.” Alex said back with a sweet smile before she leaned back down and pressed her lips against his once more.


	10. No One Should Be Alone On Christmas

“Jefferson, What are you still doing here?” Alexandra Hamilton asked her longtime rival Thomas Jefferson as she walked into the student lodge of King’s College. It was three days before Christmas and mostly everyone had gone home except the ones that lived in New York.

“What does it look like?” Thomas asked sarcastically as he stared at the T.V screen that was playing old Christmas movies.

“You look like you’re wasting time.” Alex said with a roll of her eyes. “Shouldn’t you be with Lafayette and your mother back in France so you can see…” She was suddenly cut off when Thomas began laughing bitterly. “Your family.” She finished and looked at Thomas with wide eyes as she watched him stand up from his place in front of the T.V and walk over to where she was standing.

“What family?” Thomas asked as he moved passed her with a slight sadness in his eyes.

“What do you mean what family?” Alex asked with a confused look as she answered Thomas’ question with one of her own. “Lafayette told me that you guys go and visit your mom’s side of the family in France every Christmas.” She said as she walked over him.

“Yeah, Well not this year.” Thomas grumbled as he walked a little faster to get away from Alex.

“Why, Don’t you want to be around your family?” Alex asked while she gave Thomas a strange look.

“Oh, That’s not it, they don’t want to be around me.” Thomas grumbled wincing as he realized he said that out loud. His eyes turned back to Alex who was looking at him with a shocked and sad look on her face. “Get away from, Hamilton!” He snapped at her but she did nothing but look at him before taking a step closer and reaching her hand forward.

“Tommy, Please talk to me.” Alex said in a gentle tone as she placed her hand on his arm. Thomas stiffened and looked at Alex in shock. Alex only used this voice on people she cared deeply about and though she didn’t show it often Thomas and James were apart of those that she cared very much about.

James had gotten this type of voice more often than he had but Thomas had gotten it once or twice and it was only when Thomas was truly upset. Even though Thomas knew he meant something to Alex it still surprised him whenever she used that voice on him.

“Don’t call me Tommy.” Thomas ordered with no force behind his words as he shook Alex’s hand off his arm only for her to step in front of him with her arms crossed.

“Look I know you and I don’t really get along but I’m trying here and I want to help you.” Alex said as she looked up into his eyes. “It’s just… It’s just that for the past two weeks you haven’t been yourself and it’s worrying me.” She said gently as she let her body relax.

“You’re not gonna let this go are you?” Thomas asked as he glared at her gently knowing full and well that Alex was too stubborn to walk away or let him walk away.

“You know me well Mr. Jefferson.” Alex said trying to lighten the mood. “And we both know neither of us is going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong.” She said as she crossed her arms again but soon they were uncrossed again when Thomas reached forward and grabbed her wrist gently and began tugging her forward.

“Well if we’re doing this let’s sit down.” Thomas said as he pulled her towards the little resting area he had been a moment before. He tugged Alex onto the sofa where he was sitting and sat beside her not letting go of her wrist as he did so.

“Ok, We’re sitting down start talking.” Alex ordered gently as she grabbed Thomas own wrist and squeezed it gently. This was something they did they held one another's wrist neither of them knew why they did it they just knew it made them feel safe.

“What do you want me to say?” Thomas asked as he looked down at his lap not wanting to look Alex in the eyes.

“I want you to say what’s bothering you.” Alex said gently as she squeezed Thomas’ wrist worry was running through her veins since Thomas was just like her, he never ran out of words.

“There’s’ nothing to say, Alex.” Thomas said as he gave a light squeeze to Alex’s wrist. “My mom’s side of the family doesn’t want me around so I just decided to stay here.” He explained with sadness in his voice.

“Thomas, I’m sure that’s not true.” Alex said trying to reassure her rival, but when his head snapped up Alex could see pain and sadness in his brown eyes that made her heart crack in two.

“It’s true Alex they hate me and it’s all because they think I’m just like him.” Thomas spat out anger laced in his tone as he stiffened up but as soon as the anger came it was gone. 

“They think you’re like your father.” Alex stated not needing to ask since she knew what Thomas and Lafayette’s father was like.

“Ha, Yep.” Thomas said bitterly as he looked down at his legs once again. “I told my mom and Lafayette that I wasn’t feeling well and I told them that if I was feeling better I would meet them in France.” He said a pained look on his face as he admitted what he had done to get two of the people he loved more than anything to leave. “I know I shouldn’t have lied to them but they both love visiting them so much that I didn’t want to ruin it for them.” He said giving Alex’s wrist another squeeze.

“I think they would understand if you told them the truth.” Alex said to him as she ran a thumb over the underside of his wrist.

“Yeah, They would and that’s the problem.” Thomas said while shaking his head as he felt tears well up in his eyes. “We don’t talk to our dad or his family much, so my mom’s family is the only one that will have anything to do with us. I know that if I tell them that they don’t want me around that both of them would cut ties with them as well.” He said as tears slide down his face and dropped down to his jeans creating small wet spots on them. “I don’t want that Alex I can’t be the reason that two of the people I love more than anything in this world don’t have a family at Christmas.” He said a small sob leaving his lips showing Alex how much this hurt him.

“But then you’re alone on Christmas.” Alex spoke gently as she moved forward a little knowing Thomas probably needed someone being close right now.

“I’d rather be alone than them.” Thomas said as he looked up at Alex as he felt her move closer.

Alex looked at him for a long while just letting him cry she didn’t move to touch him or hug him knowing that Thomas might take it as pity and that’s the last thing she wanted him to think. Then as she watched him an idea went through her mind and she felt a spark of hope run through her. She gently pulled her wrist out of Thomas’ grasp and moved forward swiftly so Thomas wouldn’t have time to stop her. She quickly placed herself in Thomas’ lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly as if trying to block out all the evil in the world.

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked shocked but did nothing to remove Alex from him.

“You’re not going to spend the holidays alone and sad.” Alex told him as she hugged him just a little tighter. “I won’t allow it.” She said as he buried her face in his neck and breathed in the scent of old spice and something that was just simply and wonderfully Thomas.

“And are you gonna make sure it doesn’t happen?” Thomas asked as he finally wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled her closer burying his face in her shoulder and breathing the scent of coffee and Alex’s cherry blossom perfume alongside something that was just Alex which consequentially smelled like ink and paper.

“You’re going to spend Christmas with me and my family.” Alex told him gently as she closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. “We’re gonna back up to Virginia and you’re going to invite James so you and Aaron can be together.” She told him as she snuggled deeper into their embrace. “We’re gonna build snowmen, make cookies, have snowball fights, decorate the tree, and even more Christmas stuff.” She told him as she felt him squeeze her gently. “And we're not gonna fight one time.” She finished as she felt Thomas shake in her grasp as he gave out a shaky breath.

All was silent for a few moments with Thomas and Alex just sitting there holding one another. The didn’t last long though because after a moment Thomas pulled back ever so slightly and placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek which surprised.

“Thank you, Alex.” Thomas said pressing their foreheads together as he smiled gently tears still making their way down his face.

“For what?” Alex sweetly since she believed that Thomas shouldn’t be thanking her for anything.

“For making this the best Christmas I’ve had in a long time.” Thomas told her as he closed his eyes and pulled a little more to him.

“You’re welcome, Thomas.” Alex told him with a small smile. “But you shouldn’t be thanking me just because I want to see you happy.” She told him as she closed her own eyes. “Besides no one should be alone on Christmas especially someone as amazing as you, Thomas.” She told him as they enjoyed one another's warmth neither wanting to pull away as they remained on the old beat up, stained couch, snuggling both knowing that this Christmas was going to be better than the ones in the past.


	11. There Above The Fireplace

“Why is there a stocking with the word baby written on it?” Thomas asked looking at the fireplace where both his and Alex’s were hanging from with a confused look on his face.

“Well, um…” Alex began smiling nervously as she wrapped her hands around her stomach as if she was hugging herself. She blushed as she saw Thomas’ eyes widen in disbelief as he looked Alex up and down.

“Are you?” Thomas asked as he looked at stocking before looking back towards Alex with a still shocked look on his face.

“Yeah.” Alex said nodding her head as she began to laugh a little.

“You’re joking.” Thomas said with wide eyes as he looked at his wife.

“Nope.” Alex said with a giggle as she began to get nervous, but those feelings were soon washed away when Thomas quickly raced forward and picked up spinning her around.

“When did you find out?” Thomas asked laughing as tears of joy slide down his face.

“Two days ago, but I kind of already knew.” A1ex said laughing as she wrapped her arms around Thomas with a bright light in her eyes.

“We’re gonna be parents!” Thomas said laughing as he hugged Alex tightly to him tears sliding down his face. “We’re going to be parents I can’t believe it.” He said with overjoyed disbelief.

“Yep, We’re going to add another wild thing to this weird mixed matched family of ours.” Alex said as she kissed Thomas.

“And if this child is anything like us they're going to be a hand full.” Thomas said once they pulled back from their kiss and rested his forehead against Alex.s. 

“I love you so much, Thomas.” Alex said sweetly as she looked up into his eyes.

“I love you too, Alex.” Thomas said before he smiled brightly and slid down to his knees and placed a kiss on Alex’s sweater covered belly. “And I love you too, baby.” He spoke to their baby which caused Alex to laugh and swat him on the shoulder but she smiled down at him as he hugged her tightly and began speaking to the baby gently.

Alex knew that this was going to be a long process and that it would have it’s ups and downs. Right now though she didn’t care because they both happy and soon they would have another addition to their family and that’s all she cared about.


	12. Home For Christmas

‘Ok, Where are we going.” Alex asked as she let Thomas lead her down the cold, snowy New York sidewalk two days before Christmas with a blindfold over her eyes. Even though she told Thomas that if she took off her glasses she would be just as blind.

“You’ve been asking that since we left the apartment.” Thomas laughed as he gently pulled his rival turned girlfriend of two years with him down the snowy sidewalk making sure to keep a firm but gentle grip on her arm. Thomas was aware of the strange and amused looks people were giving them, but Thomas just smiled and pulled Alex along with him almost skipping as he did so.

“You’ve been acting weird all week.” Alex said as she giggled since she could feel her boyfriend’s excitement. “What’s gotten into you?” She asked with a smile as she walked a little faster to keep up with him.

“You’ll see I promise and I just know you’re gonna love it.” Thomas said as he pulled her a bit faster as they neared their destination.

Alex could only laugh as she followed her boyfriend with a smile on her face. She hadn’t seen Thomas this excited since their first date two years ago. She knew that whatever Thomas had planned was big since he had left earlier that morning. Alex didn’t know what time he left since he woke up before Alex which was a big surprise since Alex usually woke up first. He had gotten back at three o’clock and was as giddy as a schoolboy. At four o’clock Thomas had told Alex to get her coat on since they were going somewhere. Alex said ok and got her things together before walking out the door with Thomas. They drove around in Thomas purple 2016 Stingray for four hours not really doing anything. At around seven thirty-five Thomas asked her if he could blindfold her and Alex trusting her boyfriend said he could.Which landed them where they were now Thomas dragging Alex down a sidewalk at eight-fifteen with her having no idea where they were going. 

After a few more minutes though Thomas stopped and let go of Alex’s hand so he could walk behind her. Alex felt him place his hands on her shoulder and began pushing her forward a little and Alex just shook her head and smiled as she let him. They came to a complete stop only a few seconds later and she felt Thomas let go of her shoulders so he could grab the ends of the blindfold to untie it.

“Alright, Are you ready?’ Thomas asked with excitement in his voice and Alex swore she felt him bounce up and down a little.

“Yeah, Now come on let me see!’ Alex said happily which caused Thomas to laugh as he began to untie the blindfold.

“Alright, Hold on.” Thomas said laughing as he finally undid the blindfold completely letting it fall from Alex’s eyes which made her blink from the bright lights her eyes widened at what she saw as Thomas smiled.

They were standing in front of a large uptown house that was connected to other houses because it’s New York. The one they were standing in front of was simply breathtaking, it was a four-story home made of faded red bricks with large beautiful windows on each of the top three floors and two smaller windows on the bottom floor. Leading up to the emerald painted door with a Christmas wreath hanging from it was a line of steps made of the same faded red bricks that made up the house with two black iron railings on each side. There was a good sized lawn at the front of it with enough room for kids to play if they so pleased and at the front of the was a few bushes that looked like rose bushes. There were lights on inside that gave off a warm, loving feeling that Alex usually felt when she went to see her parents in their own uptown apartment which was where she had spent the rest of her teenage years with her three older brothers. 

“Thomas, Where are we?” Alex asked as she turned around to look at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

“We're home.” Thomas said with a nervous smile as he pulled out a small green box that was tied with a red ribbon and held it out to Alex.

Alex reached forward and gently took it from him she then pulled the red ribbon free before opening the box and gasped as she saw what was inside. In it was a jade lion keychain with a key attached to it. She looked up from it and looked at Thomas with wide eyes as she gripped the box tightly in her hand.

“I know I should have asked you first, but that would have ruined the surprise.” Thomas said sheepishly as he got a little closer to Alex. “If you don’t like it that’s ok we can find another place if yo…” He was cut off in his nervous rambling by Alex launching herself forward and kissing him.

“I love it!” Alex said with tears in her eyes once she pulled from their kiss with a wide smile on her face.

“You do?” Thomas asked with the same big smile as he held his girlfriend close.

“Of course I do, but how?” Alex asked as she looked into his eyes holding onto him just like he was holding onto her.

“I had a little help from the others and by a little, I mean a lot.” Thomas said laughing as he looked down at the ground blushing.

“How much is a lot?” Alex asked laughing as she leaned into Thomas.

“Well, Everyone helped a lot but your dad and mom helped the most.” Thomas said as he rested his forehead against Alex’s. “Oh, Speaking of your dad we’re not gonna get a Christmas bonus for twelve years.” He laughed as he held Alex close.

“You mean he bought this place?” Alex asked slightly surprised but not really since her dad had wanted to by her a house the day she moved out to go college, but Alex wouldn’t let him since she wanted to do things herself.

“Well now I bought it but he bought the furniture and paid to have it repainted and everything like that.” Thomas admitted smiling sweetly. “We weren't supposed to get bonuses for the rest of our working lives, but Martha changed his mind.” He laughed as he looked up at the house.

“Yeah, Mom is good at getting dad to do what she wants.” Alex said laughing before her eyes widened and she looked up at Thomas. “I’m sorry did you say he paid for the furniture?” She asked in surprise.

“Yep, The house is filled with furniture and everything else we need, but some of the rooms are empty in case we want to add things to them.” Thomas told her since he knew that the furniture at their apartment wasn’t their own. “So now we’re completely moved in.” He told her with a bright smile as he took his attention away from the house and placed it back on Alex.

“Thomas, We still have clothes and other things back at our apartment.” Alex reminded him but was shocked when he started to laugh a little.

“Not, any more we don’t.” Thomas told her as he kissed her forehead.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked a bit taken back by what her boyfriend was saying.

“Why do you think I was driving you around for so long.” Thomas said with a bright laugh as he hugged Alex tighter against him.

“What?” Alex questioned still a bit confused.

“I kept you out for so long before taking you here because everyone else was moving our stuff out of our apartment and bringing it here not to mention decorating for Christmas.” Thomas said excitedly as he looked back at the house.

“You did all that for me?” Alex asked surprised as a bright smile spread across her face.

“Of course I did.” Thomas said gently as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Alex’s lips before pulling back. “Alex I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have kids with you, I just want to be with you for as long as I can.” He told her with a gentle lovesick smile that made Alex’s heart melt.

“I love you too, Thomas.” Alex said with tears in her eyes as she stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

“So are you ready to see our new home?” Thomas asked once they pulled back from their kiss once again.

“You know I am, come on let’s go.” Alex said excitedly as she pulled away from Thomas and ran towards the steps, Thomas laughed and followed her with bright eyes.

Once they stepped up to the front door Alex pulled her key out from the box and slipped it into the lock. She twisted it until they both heard the clicking sound that signed that it was unlike. Thomas reached forward and turned the knob of the door before gently pushing it open letting the light and warmth rush out to greet them. They both smiled as they looked at their new home and as they did a light shined in Thomas’ eyes as he got an idea.

“You know I have a really great idea.” Thomas said as he stepped back and grabbed Alex’s shoulder gently.

“Wha…., Eep!” Alex gasped as Thomas swung her sideways and picked her up bridal style. 

“I think the man of the house usually walks the lady of the house through the doorway.” Thomas said smirking down at her as he remembered how small Alex actually was.

“Which one are you?” Alex asked laughing as she wrapped her arms around Thomas’ neck.

“Rude.” Thomas said as he kissed her cheek which only caused Alex to laugh more as Thomas shook his head.

Both of them smiled as Thomas walked through the doorway holding Alex tightly to him as he did so. As they both giggled and laughed like kids, both happy to be home for Christmas.


	13. The Perfect Gift

Thomas Jefferson stood on top of a building looking out over the City of New York snow fell around him. He knew the citizens of New York feared him since he was the villain that terrorized them on an almost daily bases known as Purple Haze. Since it was Christmas though Thomas thought he would give them a break.

“What are you doing, Haze?” A feminine voice said from behind him which caused him to turn around and come face to face with the hero of New York Alexandra Hamilton or Emerald Hurricane as she went by in hero form. 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, Hamilton.” Thomas smirked as he looked at his hero while using his real name.

Both of them knew who one another were since they worked together and saw something that their human counterparts wore daily. Thomas’ being a ring that had been the first thing he had ever stolen and Alex’s being a watch that her adoptive father Washington had given her.

“Um, Excuse me but if you’re trying to take over my city then it is my business.” Alex said placing one hand on her hip while the other was hid behind her back.

“I live here too, Alex.” Thomas said as she took a step towards her his hood blowing in the wind slightly as he looked down at her.

“Yeah, I know.” Alex said smirking as her long dark brown trench coat blew in the wind.

“So what do you want?” Thomas said crossing his arms and smirking down at her. “And why are you out here dressed like that?” He asked a second later motioning to Alex’s hero outfit which really wasn’t fit for cold weather.

“Aw, Are you worried about me, Tommy.” Alex teased as she smiled up at Thomas with a mischievous look in her eyes.

“No, I just rather you not get sick and then come to work and get the rest of us sick.” Thomas lied knowing that Alex could see right through it.

“Yeah, Sure.” Alex said rolling her eyes but her smile turned sweet as she looked at Thomas. “Don’t worry I’ll be heading home soon since I know that you won’t try anything on Christmas.” She told him before pulling her hand out from behind her back. “I just wanted to give you this.” She said as she held out a purple box wrapped in green ribbon.

“What?” Thomas said confused as he looked down at the box in Alex’s hand as she held it out to him.

“I wanted to give you this for Christmas so just take it.” Alex said blushing behind her mask as Thomas reached forward and gently took the box from her.

He looked at it for a moment before smiling at Alex gently and began to open it. Once he was finished opening up the box he was shocked at what he saw. Inside the box was a white Yang with a black dot inside it on a black rope chain. 

“Alex?” Thomas asked as he picked the necklace up and looked at it.

“It’s a Yang, you know like Yin Yang as in dark and light.” Alex explained looking down with a blush spreading across her face. “I have the other half. See.” She said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a black Yin with a white dot inside of it hanging off of a similar black rope chain. “I saw them in a shop window and it made me think of us so I thought it would be the perfect gift.” She explained as she looked into Thomas’ eyes with a bright blush covering her face. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want I just thought they were cool and I thought it would be kind of funny because you know we’re…” She was cut off by Thomas who had gotten closer as she rambled on who was now hugging her tightly.

“I love it, thank you, Alex.” Thomas said gently as he pulled away and looked at the necklace once again. “But shouldn’t I be the Yin since I’m the villain?” He asked laughing as he looked down at Alex with a sweet smile.

“Well, Yes, but no.” Alex said as she looked at the Yang in Thomas' hand. “Our other forms meaning your villain form ad my hero form are only small parts of what makes us up.” She explained as she moved forward a little bit. “Yang is positive, sun, active, logical, warm, hard, but it still has darkness in it even though it’s the light. Yin is negative, moon, passive, intuitive, cold, soft, but still has light in it even though it’s the darkness.” She told him as she looked back up into his eyes. “Like you and me you're all the things Yang is but you’re still a villain and I’m all the things Yin is but still a hero.” She said with a smile before looking down again the blush coming back to her face though it never really left. “They need one another to function without one the other would be nothing.” She said blush only darkening by the second.

“Are you saying you need me, Hamilton?” Thomas asked in a slightly teasing way but somewhere deep inside of him, he felt hope spark.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Alex whispered still looking down before she heard the faint sound of a necklace clipping into place which caused her to look up at Thomas who had put his necklace on.

“Good.” Thomas nodding as he moved closer to her determination shining in his eyes.

“Good? Why is that good?” Alex asked confused before she felt Thomas grab her by her waist and pull her towards him until she pressed against his chest with her hands on his shoulders.

“Good because I need you too.” Thomas told her before he leaned forward and connected their lips making Alex freeze for a moment before she began to kiss back.

They pulled back only moments later breathless from the kiss they had just shared. They both leaned in for another one, but before their lips met Thomas spoke.

“Hey, Alex.” Thomas said his breath ghosting over her lips.

“Yes, Thomas?” Alex asked as she leaned in a little closer.

“Merry Christmas.” Thomas said before connecting their lips once again, neither noticing that their necklaces were perfectly connected.


	14. Come Out & Play

“Thomas!” Alex called out to her boyfriend who was watching her with a slight smile at how Alex looked like a green marshmallow since she was bundled up in her winter clothes.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Thomas asked as he watched her throw snow up in the air like a child. Thomas always loved this time of the year he didn’t like the snow, but he loved watching his girlfriend this happy. Thomas knew that Alex grew up on an island until she was twelve-years=-old and he also knew that Alex was constantly freezing cold, but that didn’t stop her from running out into the snow like a child on Christmas morning every time it snowed.

“Come out and play in the snow with me!” Alex called out to her boyfriend with a bright smile on her face as she watched him from the doorway Thomas’ house in Virginia.

“I don’t think so baby.” Thomas said laughing as he leaned against the doorway.

“Why not?” Alex asked pouting slightly as she looked at her boyfriend with teasing eyes. She moved a few steps closer to him her boots leaving prints in the snow as she did so.

“Because I’d rather stay inside where it’s warm and where I can’t slip on ice.” Thomas told her with a smirk as he looked at her with lovesick eyes.

“But it’s no fun being out here by myself.” Alex said as she walked closer to her boyfriend who laughed at her statement.

“Then maybe you can come inside so we can cuddle.” Thomas said trying to convince his girlfriend to come with him.

“Not gonna happen.” Alex said with a teasing smile as she stopped in front of the two steps that led inside Thomas’ house. “Not unless you come outside and play with me.” She said smiling smugly at her boyfriend as she batted her eye-lashes.

“Hmm, and what if I don’t?” Thomas asked as she watched his girlfriend lovingly.

“Then I guess I’m gonna have to make you.” Alex said shrugging as she stepped onto the first step to where she was closer to Thomas.

“Oh, Really and how do you plan on doing that, Beautiful?” Thomas asked Alex as he reached out and took some of her hair in his hand and twirled it lightly through his fingers. He shivered slightly from how cold her hair was thanks to the air and the snow around them.

“This.” Alex said with a smile as she grabbed Thomas collar and yanked him down to her height before smashing her lips against his causing a surprise sound to come from Thomas. After a few seconds, Alex pulled back with a sly smile. “You want more sweetheart, you have to catch me.” She said smiling brightly before letting go of Thomas and running off.

Thomas stared for a minute before a sly smile crossed his face and he stepped out into the snow letting it crunch under his points as Alex ran into the woods. Sure he didn’t love snow and he hated being out in it, but if it meant he got to be with Alex he was all for it.


	15. The Fight Before Christmas

Alex gripped the edge of the restaurant ladies room sink her head down as she looked at the water spraying into the sink. Her hair was a mess and her fist hurt from nearly breaking the jaw of her longtime rival Thomas Jefferson’s father Peter Jefferson. She was trying to even out her breathing as she tried to figure out what to do next since she might be going to jail for assaulting someone.

“Why did I do this?” Alex asked herself as she hung her head while she thought about how this whole mess started. “Why did I agree to help him?” She asked herself as her grip tightened on the edge of the sink.

Earlier that week Thomas had come to Alex’s dorm asking to come in a nervous look on his face while he fiddled with hands. He had asked to come in and Alex though confused let him in as she wondered what he wanted. She was surprised when Thomas sat down and explained that he needed her to act like his girlfriend and go to a Christmas family dinner with his and Lafayette’s father. Apparently Thomas has told his father the first name he could think of when he asked him if he had a girlfriend and that name was Alex’s. Alex not knowing what else to do agreed to help him which ended with her meeting his father’s side of the family and Thomas’ father himself who turned out be a complete jerk.

Ever since she had met him all he did was hit on her and talk bad about Thomas and at some point Alex had gotten tired of it and began yelling and cussing him out. Which led to him calling Alex all sorts of names which ended with Thomas punching him across the face which surprised everyone. Peter then got up and punched Thomas and went to grab a knife off the table so he could hurt Thomas even more that is until Alex moved forward and punched him as hard as she could. When she did this she felt pain spread through her hand and heard something crack which she was sure Peter’s jaw. By that time someone was calling the police and Alex had gone to the bathroom to calm down and try to think of a way out of this.

“Alex.” Thomas called out from behind the bathroom door knocking a few times as he called her name.

“What do you need?” Alex asked as she looked up into the mirror and placed her eyes on the door’s reflection.

“I need to make sure you’re ok.” Thomas stated and Alex could hear the worry in his voice.

“I’m fine.” Alex lied as she took in a shaky breath as she looked back down.

“No you’re not.” Thomas said in a gentle voice that Alex had only heard a few times before.

“I am.” Alex stated as she tried to convince not only Thomas but herself as well.

“I know better than that.” Thomas said his voice right behind Alex which caused her to jump and looked up at the mirror again to see Thomas standing behind her with a gentle smile and sad eyes on his face.

“What are you doing in here?” Alex nearly shouted as she turned around to face Thomas only to be grabbed and pulled into his chest.

“Making sure my girlfriend is alright.” Thomas answered her as he held her gently and buried his face in her hair.

“Girlfriend?” Alex said in a questioning voice as she buried her face in Thomas’ chest while closing her eyes and gripping the back of his shirt tightly as she hugged him back.

“Yeah, Girlfriend.” Thomas said sweetly as a blush spread across his face as a nervous look appeared in his eyes. “That doesn’t freak you out does it?” He asked as he held her slightly closer not wanting her to pull away.

“I just punched your dad for trying to kill you in front of a restaurant filled with people I’m pretty sure nothing is gonna freak me out more than what just happened.” Alex answered back as she looked up at him with soft, wide eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Thomas said with a sigh as he pulled back and looked down at Alex. “I should have told you about my father, I shouldn’t have even asked you to do this.” He said as he closed his eyes as if he was in pain. “I nearly got you hurt and that would have been all my fault.” He whispered pressing his forehead against Alex’s as if to make sure she was real.

“No, it wouldn’t have because what that man needed for Christmas was to be put in his place and it seems that you and I did a pretty good job at that.” Alex said laughing a little as she tried to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I guess we did.” Thomas said as he pulled Alex back into his chest.

Neither really knew what was going to happen next or if they were if going to look into this weird relationship that they had begun, but at that moment neither cared. All either of them really cared about right now was holding one another and at least trying to keep their cool as they waited for what was to happen next.


	16. Peppermint Kisses

Alex watched Thomas as he sucked on the candy cane the curved part in his mouth. They were both sitting on the sofa in the student lodge watching “How The Grinch Stole Christmas “ with some of the other students. An idea had formed in her mind a few minutes ago as she watched him but surprisingly Alex was nervous to act on that idea since Alex had never really hesitated before when it came to Thomas. She had liked Thomas for a long time now but she thought that Thomas would never go out with her let alone want to be her friend. That had changed though when Thomas asked her to go get lunch with him one day two years ago and now they were basically best friends. 

They spent every moment with one another even spending the night in one another’s dorm rooms sometimes. Their roommates didn’t mind since they were just happy that Thomas and Alex had finally stopped fighting. Now they still argued with one another but nowadays it was more playful and teasing then it was mean and hateful.

“Alex, Is there something you want?” Thomas whispered to her as he kept his eyes on the T.V as Martha May “won” the Christmas lights competition. Alex blushed as she realized that he knew she had been staring at him for nearly the inter-movie. For a moment Alex thought about getting up and leaving but she knew Thomas would follow her and ask what was wrong or he would grab her and pull her down into his lap. So she came to a conclusion in her mind as to what she was going to do and her heart beat fast as she made her decision.

“Can I have a candy cane?” Alex asked as she moved up on her knees to lean against Thomas' shoulder so her face was close to his.

“You’ve been staring at me for nearly thirty minutes because you wanted a candy cane?” Thomas asked answering her question with his own as he turned away from the TV to face her. His eyes widened slightly as he saw how close Alex had gotten to him not that he was complaining since he liked having Alex close.

“Kinda.” Alex said blushing slightly and for a moment Thomas was confused until he gave a surprised gasp when Alex moved forward and pressed her lips against his taking the other half of the candy cane in her mouth as she did so.

Thomas’ eyes were wide but soon they slide closed as he began to kiss Alex back, but all too soon Alex pulled away slightly. When she pulled back only a little ways she bit down on the candy cane and pulled back the rest of the way crunching on the stick of the candy cane.

“Thanks, Thomas.” Alex said sweetly as she kept her eyes on the TV a blush covering her face as a knot of dreaded filled her stomach. That feeling was soon washed away though when she felt Thomas’ arm wrap around her and pull her closer than before.

“You’re welcome, Alex.” Thomas said before kissing Alex’s cheek gently his lips a little sticky from the candy cane which caused it to be a peppermint kiss.


	17. A Christmas Invitation

Thomas Jefferson leaned against his locker as he watched his longtime rival turned crush Alexandra Hamilton who was busy getting her books out of her locker. His best friend James Madison was standing beside him getting his own books out of his locker and looking slightly annoyed as he watched Thomas.

“Are you gonna ask her or what?” James asked as he closed his locker and turned to face Thomas.

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asked turning to look at James with confused eyes even though he knew all too well what his best friend was talking about.

“You know what I mean are you going to ask Hamilton to the Winter dance or what?” James asked glaring slightly at him.

“I don’t know.” Thomas admitted as she watched Alex talk with his older twin brother Lafayette who was her best friend. “I mean she hates me games she would probably say no.” He said with a sad look in his eyes as he watched Alex from across the hall.

“Now we both know that’s stupid Alex wouldn’t put up with you if she didn’t care about you.” James said in a teasing voice as he tried to build his friends' confidence. 

“That doesn’t mean she would want to go to the dance with me.” Thomas said as he looked at his best friend with a sad light in his eyes.

“Well, there’s only one way to find.” James said with a smile before he turned in the direction that where Alex was standing. She had her back turned to them talking to her oldest brother Aaron Burr who was also Thomas and James’ best friend. 

Aaron looked up to see James and smiled before he reached up and grabbed her shoulders. Alex seemed confused about that until he turned her around to face James and Thomas which confused her even more as she gave a slight wave to them.

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked as he waved back at Alex trying not to let the blush spread across his face.

“You’ll see.” James said with a slight laugh as he grabbed Thomas wrist and pulled him forward and at the same time, Aaron pushed Alex forward. They all met in the middle of the hallway Thomas and Alex both looking slightly annoyed.

“Um... Hi.” Thomas said awkwardly as he looked down at the ground.

“Hey.” Alex said as she gave her own awkward reply as she pulled at the hem of her shirt.

“Well, Look at that you two can talk without arguing what a surprise.” Aaron said laughing as he gave Alex’s shoulders a squeeze before letting go ignoring the glare he got from both Thomas and Alex.

“I told you they could.” James said laughing as he stepped away from Thomas at the same time Aaron stepped away from Alex. “Now Aaron and I must be going we’ve got something to do, but you two should talk.” He said quickly before he grabbed Aaron’s wrist and they quickly walked away from Thomas and Alex leaving them alone in the hallway as other students went to their classes.

Neither of them said anything as they stared at anything else but one another not knowing what else to do since they had never actually been alone with one another. As the silence went on Thomas began to think of ways to do this until one popped into his head and he tried not to cringe at how cheesy it was knowing it was his only option. 

“Hey, Alex do you know what I want for Christmas?” Thomas asked her with a shaky, shy smile on his face as he looked down at her.

“No, What?” Alex said while shaking her head a little while looking up at him.

“For you to go with me to the winter dance.” Thomas said smiling a little brighter trying not to act so nervous.

“What?” Alex asked shocked as she looked at Thomas with wide surprised eyes.

“Will you be my date for the winter dance?” Thomas asked in a shaky voice as Alex looked at him with wide eyes her mouth slightly open. Alex didn’t say anything and that made Thomas even more nervous than before he felt sadness overcome him as he took Alex’s silence as rejection. That changed though when he went to turn away but Alex caught his wrist.

“I’d love too.” Alex said smiling at him with a shy look in her eyes as she looked up at him.

“What?” Thomas asked surprised as she turned back towards her.

“I’d love to go to the winter dance with you.” Alex said sweetly as she blushed lightly.

“Really?” Thomas asked in surprise but a bright smile spread across his face.

“Yes, I would.” Alex laughed as she slid her hand down from Thomas’ wrist and laced their fingers together.

“That’s great!” Thomas said laughing as he squeezed her hand gently both smiling happily at one another.

Unknown to them Aaron and James were closely watching the two of them with bright smiles on their faces as they both thought it was about time that the two got together.


	18. Avalanche of The Heart

“Thomas!” Alex screamed as she watched her partner become covered in snow from the avalanche after he had pushed her out of the way. Panic filled her as she raced towards the place where he had been. She pressed the com on her ear and began talking into it as she kneeled down on the ground and began digging through the snow. “Washington, I need a medic!” She yelled into the com as she yanked off her gloves and began digging through the snow.

“What? Why? What happened?” Washington asked in a stern voice which Alex thought was meant to calm her but only caused her to panic a little more.

“Thomas, I think he’s hurt.” Alex said in a shaky voice that she didn’t usually have. “There was an avalanche and he shoved me out of the way.” She said in a quick tone as the snow began to sting her hands but she didn’t stop digging.

“I’m sending medic now they’ll be there soon.” Washington said before he ended their call leaving Alex alone to try and dig Thomas’ out.

As she did this the thoughts of the day's events they had been assigned to scout out King’s Christmas party and they had done just that. They were supposed to get the plans for the weapon he was building they had gotten those. They were supposed to get in and out, but that didn’t happen since King’s men found them and tried to detain them which ended in a fight. Thomas and Alex had gotten out of there as fast they could. They had made it down to the bottom of the mountain and then the avalanche had come and Thomas had shoved Alex out of the way.

“Come on, Come on, Where are you Thomas?” Alex asked in a panicked voice tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she looked for her partner. “Please, where are you?” She asked again as tears began to slide down her face and hit the snow melting it slightly before freezing on the snow. Her hands clawed at the snow sending more of it off to a different spot her eyes closed tightly as the tears slide down her face. “Thomas I swear if you’re dead, I’m gonna…” She started, but when she felt someone’s hand wrap around her wrist she stopped.

“You’ll what?” Thomas asked from where he was still buried in the snow a little.

“Thomas!” Alex yelled out before pouncing forward and wrapped herself around him burying her face in his cold snow soaked clothes.

“Hey, Alex.” Thomas said laughing shakily as he wrapped his arms around Alex pulling her closer. After a moment Alex pulled back and sat in his snow-covered lap her hands placed on his shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Alex asked with worry in her eyes as she brought her cold hands up to Thomas’ face and rubbed her finger over his cheek where a bloody cut was now placed.

“Yeah, I’m good except I can’t move my legs.” Thomas said with a small smile as he brought his hand up and held Alex’s hand to his cheek.

“Why, Can’t you move your legs?” Alex asked in a panicked voice fear creeping into her voice as she worried something serious had happened to him.

“Because you’re sitting on them.” Thomas laughed as he moved his legs a little which bounced Alex slightly. Once he stopped he smiled at the glare Alex was giving him but let out a yelp of surprise when Alex shoved him back down in the snow and began to bury him. “Alex get off.” He laughed as he tried to push himself back up as Alex kept putting more snow on him.

“Nope, Nope, Nope, Not happening I’m calling Washington and telling him not to look for you and then I am going to bury you back under the snow.” Alex said as she put more snow on him a small smile spreading across her face as she did this.

“Please, I’d stop you before you even got the chance to even call Washington.” Thomas said as he smiled reaching up to grab Alex’s wrist gently.

“Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?” Alex asked with a smile on her face as she leaned forward slightly.

“Something like this.” Thomas said before pulling Alex forward and pressing his lips against her own. He smiled as Alex kissed him back sweetly the kiss was nothing much just little pecks but they both knew that it meant more.

“Never scare me like that again.” Alex said once they pulled back from one another her forehead resting against Thomas as he pushed back.

“Now we both know that neither of us can promise that.” Thomas said sadly as he closed his eyes feeling the warmth coming off of Alex.

“Yeah, I know.” Alex said sadly as she let her eyes slid close.

That’s how they both stayed until the medic showed up just holding and kissing one another just thankful that the other was alive to see another Christmas.


	19. The Winter Fort

“Can you believe we got snowed in?” Alex asked as she snuggled closer to Thomas and laid her head on his chest.

“No, I can’t.” Thomas said with a sleepy smile as he wrapped his arms tightly around the reporter and woman he kidnapped frequently as one of New York’s Supervillains known as Purple Haze.

“Sure you can’t.” Alex said with a teasing smile as she curled up closer to Thomas’ chest. “Is that why I found you making a pillow fort at six this morning? Because you had no clue that we were going to get snowed in?” She asked as she looked up into Thomas’ eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re implying, Hamilton.” Thomas said as he pulled her closer and laid his head on top of her own.

“I’m implying that you had Aaron freeze New York City just a little bit so none of us could go to work today.” Alex said letting her eyes close once again a small yawn leaving her lips.

“I’m not saying that’s true, but even if it was I don’t hear you complaining.” Thomas said in a fake annoyed tone as he let his own eyes slip closed.

“Nope, I’m not complaining just pointing something out.” Alex said laughing as she began to get sleepy for the fourth time that day. That’s all she and Thomas had been doing was cuddling and sleeping inside the pillow fort that Thomas had made.

“Well, That’s a relief I thought my pillow fort was all for nothing.” Thomas said with a quiet laugh as he began to get sleepy as well.

“You’re such a dork.” Alex said laughing gently as she placed her head where Thomas’ neck and shoulder met. 

“Um, Excuse you but I am an evil supervillain who should be feared by all.” Thomas teased as he buried his face in Alex’s hair.

“Yeah, You’re super alright a super dork.” Alex said giggling sweetly as she wrapped her arm around Thomas waist.

“Remind me why I’m still dating you?” Thomas asked opening his eyes a little to look down at his girlfriend.

“Because the superheroes of this fine city of hours would pay a lot of money to know who Purple Haze is.” Alex joked without opening her eyes her voice slightly filled with sleep. “And because you love me and I love you.” She said burying her face in Thomas’ neck so he couldn’t see the voice that was forming on her face.

“You’re right.” Thomas said his body shaking with laughter as he pressed a kiss into Alex’s hair. “I do love you.” He whispered as he curled around Alex who smiled against his neck and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

They both smiled as they kept each other warm in their little pillow fort not thinking about villainous plans or how the heroes would be looking for Thomas, Aaron, and James in like three days because of this little stunt they pulled. All they cared about right now was one another and how they just wanted to sleep and cuddle.


	20. Comforting Christmas Cuddles

Alex curled up tighter on the sofa as she felt the pain in her heart slightly, It was two days before Christmas and only three days ago her boyfriend of a year and a half John Adams had broken up with her. Alex didn’t know why she was so upset he was a jerk and often tried to make Alex feel small and little which never really worked. Her friends, her family, even her rival/roommate Thomas Jefferson had told her that Adams wasn’t good for her but Alex was blinded by love and didn’t listen to them. Because of that, Alex was paying the price since he had dumped her for another woman whom he had been cheating on Alex with. 

So this is what left Alex curled up on the sofa facing the back of it not wanting to look at anything around her which seem to only make her sadder. Alex loved Christmas but instead of the merry, happy feelings, she felt during this time of year all she felt was sadness and warm tears slipping down her face. In a split second though she felt a hand pressed against the side of her thigh causing her to snap her head to the side only to see Thomas looking down at her with worried and sad eyes.

“Hamilton…” Thomas started but was soon cut off when Alex spoke up in a sad voice.

“Don’t alright.” Alex snapped out but it wasn’t like it usually was which was a fierce sound that could make anyone shut their mouths even Washington shut his mouth sometimes when he heard Alex and that only if she was angry enough. This snap though was sad and pitiful it made Thomas’ skin crawl and his heartbreak because this was not the Alex he knew, this was not the Alex he fought with constantly, or the Alex he lived with. This was not the Alex he had fallen in love with since the first day they met.

“Don’t what?” Thomas asked he sat down in front of her legs and looked her with a confused gaze.

“Don’t say “I told you so”.” Alex growled out at him but it didn’t hold any bite. “I get it alright I was wrong you were right all of you were but I was too stupid…” She said but cut herself off with a slightly choked sob as more tears began to slip down her face.

“You’re not stupid.” Thomas whispered to her before laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her tightly. Alex was surprised but feeling Thomas hold her only made her cry harder as she buried her face in her hands and cried. 

Alex cried for a few minutes and at some point, she turned her body around and buried her face in Thomas’ chest. After that Alex calmed down and just let Thomas rub her back and run his fingers through her hair she was still sniffling and hiccuping as he did this. Neither of them said a word as Thomas reached up and pulled the blanket that was hanging from the back of the sofa and pulled it over the both of them. After Thomas pulled the blanket over them both he held her close once more and began humming softly.

Alex stiffened when Thomas held her tighter and began to hum an old Christmas song that Alex recognized as “Carol of The Bells.” She didn’t question it though and just snuggled closer to him letting him hold her and try to comfort her.

Soon they both fell asleep like that wrapped up in a blanket holding one another and snuggling on the sofa neither one wanting to let go of the other.


	21. The Christmas Prince

“They’ll like you I promise.” Alex said to her boyfriend Thomas as they stood at the front door of her family's home in Virginia as snow fell around them.

“I don’t know Alex I mean you said they didn’t even know you had a boyfriend.” Thomas said next to her as he reached for her hand which Alex happily gave him.

Alex and Thomas had come to Alex’s adoptive family’s house in Virginia for Christmas they had shown up a week before Christmas so they could spend time with her family and so they could get to know Thomas better. She knew Thomas was nervous and she was trying to make him feel better because she wanted him to enjoy this week.

“Yes, They do I tell them about you all the time.” Alex told him with a sweet smile as she squeezed his hand gently to try and make him relax.

“Oh, So you talk about me?” Thomas said with a teasing smile try to push his nervousness away.

“Shut up.” Alex said laughing as she pushed him a little as they both giggled.

Alex and Thomas never thought they would be where they are right now since when they first met they fought constantly. Alex was the only one that could match Thomas, and Thomas was the only one that could match Alex. Soon they found themselves dating and falling in love. Alex told Thomas everything about her past and everything she wanted to be, but he never told her anything about his past. He told her that he had a twin and yes he had introduced them to one another and they had become best friends but other than that she knew nothing about him. Thomas told her that he was scared she would stop loving him if she knew what he really was. Alex had hugged him and told him that she loved him no matter what and when he was ready he could tell her anything he wanted.

That had been three months ago and Thomas had only told her a little more about his family but Alex knew not to push him because she wanted him to know that she trusted him. That’s also the reason she wanted Thomas to meet her family.

“So are you ready.” Alex asked after their giggles died down and she looked up at Thomas with love in her eyes. She watched Thomas look towards the mansion doors with worried eyes but after a moment he took a deep breath and looked back at Alex.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Thomas said sweetly before they both walked up the steps of the mansion and up to the big blue double doors. They both looked at one another for a second before Alex reached forward and knocked on the door since she had left her keys in Thomas car that was pulled into the driveway.

They both stood side by side Thomas moving closer to Alex as they heard footsteps approach the door and soon a young woman about two years older than Alex stood before them looking happy when she saw Alex but shocked when she saw Thomas.

“Maria, This is my boyfriend…” Alex began telling her sister who the man beside her was but was cut off when Maria let out a gasp.

“You’re Prince Thomas!’ Maria gasped out as she looked at Thomas with wide eyes as a huge smile spread across her face.

A shocked look spread across her face as she looked towards Thomas who gave her a nervous smile as he looked back down at her.

“Prince what now?” Alex said in a shocked voice as she looked up at her boyfriend who apparently was a Prince.

“Um… Surprise.” Thomas said awkwardly as he laughed a little.


	22. A Night Filled With Glowing Lights

“What now?” Thomas asked with wide eyes as he looked down at his rival Alexandra Hamilton who had a blush spread across her face.

They had both been working late when Alex had walked into his office like a woman on a mission. She sat down in the chair across from his desk and waited for him to finish typing and turn towards her. When Thomas knew she wasn’t going to go away he turned towards her with a sigh and asked what she wanted. What Alex said shocked Thomas which is why he had asked her to repeat her question.

“Will you drive around with me to look at the Christmas lights?” Alex asked again her blush only deepened as she looked down at her hands and played with her sleeves.

“What?” Thomas asked again trying to process what Alex was saying and why.

“Don’t make me say it again.” Alex said in an annoyed tone as she looked up at him with slightly narrowed eyes before she sighed and relaxed. “Look it’s not that late it’s snowing outside and we’re done with work for the night so I was wondering if for once we could just get along and go look at the Christmas lights with one another.” She said as she looked back down at her hands. Thomas stayed silent which only made Alex nervous as she began to twist the fabric of her sleeve. Once the silence stretched on too long for Alex’s liking Alex sigh and stood up. “I’ll just leave this was a stupid idea.” She said with a shake of her head as she stood up and began walking towards the door.

“Alex, Wait!” Thomas called out as she stood up and walked around his desk and moved towards Alex who had stopped and turned to look at him.

“What?” Alex asked looking at him with a confused look this time.

“Yes.” Thomas said with a soft smile on his lips as he began to blush himself.

“What?” Alex asked with confusion in her voice.

“Yes, I would love to go and look at Christmas lights with you.” Thomas said laughing a little as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Really?” Alex said excitement spreading across her face as she began to bounce on her feet.

“Yeah, It could be fun.” Thomas said smiling as he watched Alex become happy and excited just from him agreeing to spend time with her.

“Great, Let me grab my things and we can go.” Alex said happily before racing off towards her office which was only a few rooms down from Thomas’ own.

Thomas smiled as he watched her leave before grabbing his jacket and slipping it on then grabbing his other stuff and walking out of his office and locking the door. Once the door was locked he walked over to the office elevator and wanted for Alex with a smile on his face. His smile only grew wider when he saw Alex walking towards him with her own coat pulled over her body and her bag hanging from her shoulder.

“Ready to go?” Alex asked with a bright smile as she stood in front of Thomas with a bright light in her eyes.

“Ready.” Thomas said nodding as he pressed the down button for the elevator which arrived only a few seconds later which they stepped inside when it did.

Once they were downstairs they headed towards the office door and walked out. Thomas stood a little ways away from Alex while she locked the door to the building since Washington was the owner of it and Alex was his daughter. Once Alex was done locking it she walked over to Thomas with a bright smile that only got bigger when Thomas offered his arm to her. Alex took it with a sweet smile and they began walking towards Thomas’ car so they could go look at the Christmas lights. Both enjoying the warmth and light that the other was giving them.


	23. A Christmas Phone Call

Thomas sighed as he walked into his room at his grandparent's house on his mother’s side of the family. As much as he loved them all sometimes it was tiring being around all of them since they were all really energetic like Lafayette was. Thomas also missed his girlfriend Alex who was back in America. He wished Alex could have come with them knowing that his family would have loved to meet her and be around her since Thomas himself loved being around her but he knew that she needed to stay with her own family for Christmas.

As he walked over to his bed he saw that his phone was blinking showing that he had a voice message on his phone which made him smile brightly. He laid down on his bed and grabbed his phone his smile only getting bigger once he saw who the caller had been. He quickly opened his phone and pressed the message that was from his girlfriend and pressed the phone to his ear.

Hey Baby, I just called to tell you Merry Christmas!” Alex’s voice said through the speakers with bright giggles and joy which made Thomas' heart swell. “I know you’re with your family right now which now that I’m thinking about it tell them all I said hey.” She told him with a giggle which caused him to laugh. “Anyway, I just wanted to call and tell you that I hope you’re having a very Merry Christmas and that I can’t wait to see you when you get back.” She said her voice happy and light in the background though Thomas could hear someone calling her name. “Oh, That’s dad I have to go Merry Christmas I see you when you get back, I love you.” She said brightly before hanging up the phone.

Thomas sat up quickly in surprise before looking back down at his phone with wide eyes. A warm feeling filling his heart as he smiled. That was the first time Alex had ever told him that she loved him since they had only been together for six months. As Thomas looked down at his phone with a smiling curling on his lips.

“I love you too.” Thomas whispered to the phone as he saw his lock screen which was a photo of him and Alex hugging one another on their first date. “And I can’t wait to tell you that when I see you again.” He said before laying back down and replaying the message once again listening to his girlfriend’s voice as he began to fall asleep.


	24. A Winter's Ball

Alex blinked in surprise as she looked at her rival Thomas Jefferson with wide eyes as he held his hand to her while music played around them. They were at their high school Christmas dance and they had been with their friends but Thomas had asked to speak with her. Alex had gone with him only to be surprised when he asked her to dance with him.

“You want to dance with me?” Alex asked him with surprise as she reached out and slipped her hand into his own.

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want to, Alex.” Thomas said smiling as he placed his hand on her waist and laced their fingers together.

“I thought you had a line of women waiting to dance with you?” Alex asked teasingly as she nodded her head towards the other teenage girls behind them who were trying to look attractive to Thomas so he would leave Alex and go to them.

“I’d rather dance with you.” Thomas said smiling gently as he pulled her a little closer which made Alex smile gently up at him.

“Well if it means anything I’d rather dance with you than anyone else here.” Alex said giggling a little as Thomas’ smile only got wider from her words.

“So does this mean I can have this Christmas dance, my lady?” Thomas asked as he watched Alex place her hand on his shoulder and felt her squeeze his hand lightly.

“You may.” Alex said laughing as they began to dance to the sound of “Where Are Your Christmas?” that began to play from the speakers.


	25. The Twelve Days of Christmas Mystery

Alex took a drink of her coffee before letting out a sigh as she sat at one of the tables in her work’s break room confusion on her face as she looked down into the hot liquid. She was trying to figure out who had been leaving her the little gifts in her office over the last eleven days. This had happened every year since she started working for her adoptive dad George Washington’s law firm. Twelve days before Christmas Alex would find sweet, little gifts with little notes attached to them. The notes said things like how smart Alex was or how amazing this person thought she was and other things like that. Alex looked forward to getting these secret gifts that made her smile and laugh, but it drove her crazy not knowing who was giving her these things. It was the last day and all of Alex’s attempts to find out who was giving her these gifts had been all for not. This is what left her sadly glaring down into her coffee and not noticing the world around her.

“Alex?” The voice of George Washington said in a confused tone which made Alex jump slightly as she looked up at him.

“Hey, Dad.” Alex said with a soft smile but a semi-sad voice that made Washington worry. It also made him worry that Alex had called him “Dad” during work hours since she only called him “Washington” or “Sir” when they were at work just like her brothers did.

“Hi…” George said as he pulled out a chair and sat down in front of Alex. “Is everything alright?” He asked as he watched his only daughter look into her coffee cup once more.

“Yeah, Why?” Alex asked knowing full well she couldn’t lie to Washington since he and Martha Alex’s adoptive mother knew her better than anyone.

“Alex, Be honest with me.” George said with a soft smile as he looked at his daughter knowing she knew that he knew the truth.

“Why, Can’t you ever just let me lie?” Alex asked as she looked up at Washington with her usual cocky smile that she tried to hide behind but knew it never really worked.

“Because I’m your father and I want to know if you’re alright.” George stated as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms as he smirked at Alex. “So why don’t you tell me what’s wrong.” He said as he watched his daughter take another sip of her coffee before sighing and placing the cup down.

“Well, You know how every year since I started working here that someone has been leaving me little gifts twelve days before Christmas?” Alex asked knowing that he knew what she was talking about 

“I believe everyone in our law firm knows of this.” George said smiling and laughed as Alex gave him a slight glare. “What about it?” He asked to keep their conversation going.

“Well, I’ve been trying to figure out who's been sending me those gifts for the last eleven days but I’ve got nothing and it’s the last day.” Alex said with a sad look in her eyes not noticing the way Washington looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Are you being series?” George asked her as he blinked a few times while still looking at her with a disbelieving look on his face.

“Um… Yes.” Alex said slightly confused as she looked at her dad.

“You really don’t know who it is?” George asked still not believing what Alex was telling him.

“No, I don’t.” Alex said looking at her dad as she cocked her head to the side. “Do you know who it is?” She asked as she began to understand that everyone in this entire law firm knew who her Secret Santa was but her.

“You really don’t know.” George said with a slight laugh in his voice as he looked at his daughter as he began to shake his head.

“No, I don’t I think I’ve already told you that though.” Alex said as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

“Alex, Baby, Sweetheart, Light of my Life…” George started as he began to laugh a little harder while looking at his daughter. “The one that’s been leaving you those gifts is none other than Thomas Jefferson.” He said with a smile on his face as he watched a shocked look break out across Alex’s face.

“I’m sorry what?” Alex asked not believing her dad as he told her who the gift giver was.

“It’s Thomas Jefferson he’s been doing it for about five years now.” George said laughing remembering the first time Alex began to work at the law firm and Thomas right beside her.

“You’re joking you’ve got to be, Dad.” Alex said with a shake of her head. “Thomas hates me he can’t stand being around me.” She said with a sad tone because she did have feelings for Thomas but she knew that they would never be returned.

“Well, My dear you are mistake.” George said with a smile as he reached forward and placed his hand on Alex’s wrist. “Thomas looks at you the way I look at Martha.” He said his smile becoming softer.

“You must be seeing things.” Alex said as she looked down at Washington’s hand as she tried to contain her surprise and her hope. She knew the way her dad looked at her mom was like he was falling in love with her all over again and Martha looked at him the same way.

“I’m not, I know what love looks like and the looks that man gives you on more than a daily bases is the look of love.” George said smiling as he squeezed her arm gently before he slipped it away and stood up. “I need to get back to work and I believe you need to see a man about some gifts.” He smiled at her before turning and walking out of the break room without another word not giving Alex a chance to say another word which left her alone with her coffee and her thoughts.

“He loves me.” Alex said with a sweet smile on her face as she looked down at her coffee again. “He loves me.” She said as she looked towards the door to the break room only to see Thomas walk by towards her office with a green wrapped present in his hand. He didn’t notice her and Alex was thankful for that. “He loves me.” She said once more with a confirmed smile before standing up and leaving her coffee alone as she walked out the door of the break room to go talk to Thomas.

As she walked towards him a smile formed on her lips as she thought about all these years of him secretly giving her gifts and how it was her turn to give him a gift. The gift of a Christmas kiss which she knew that they both would be overjoyed to receive.


	26. The Night After The Christmas Party

Thomas Jefferson stared in shock as he looked at the woman lying beside him. She had a pillow clutched against her chest and she was wearing one of his long-sleeved sweatshirts that was magenta and had the words “King’s College Athlete” written across it. She is small and tiny, the blankets are pulled around and she has her face buried in the pillow she holds close like a teddy bear but Thomas would know her anywhere. 

“Alexandra Hamilton, Is in my bed!” Thomas thinks to himself as he keeps looking at the young woman lying next to him. Thomas notes that she is laying on his arm and that his other arm is draped around her waist loosely. “Oh my God, Washington is going to kill me!” He thinks with fear in his mind but for some reason a warm feeling in his heart.   
He kept his eyes on her and he knows they are soft and thoughtful and as lovesick as ever since he’s always had a thing for Alex. It had started as a crush in high school since she was the only one that could match him at every turn and it slowly turned into the love.

“What happened last night?” Thomas asked himself as he pulled Alex a little closer when he watched her shiver. He blushed one she snuggled into his chest still clutching the pillow to her body. The blush only deepened when Alex let out a content sigh and a sweet smile spread across her face as she continued to sleep.

He held her closer and then looked down at himself noticing he was shirtless but he still had pajama pants on. He sighed with relief as he noted that nothing had happened between them but that made things even more confusing since he still didn’t know why Alex was sleeping next to him. He wanted to get up and fined his phone to text his best friends James and Aaron or his older brother Lafayette but he didn’t try in fear of waking Alex up since he knew that she didn’t sleep as it was.

“Alright, Thomas what happened last night?” Thomas asked himself as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “We were at Christmas party last night, Alex and I don’t fight during Christmas since we know better than that. I remember drinking a lot of eggnog and I don’t know what kind of alcohol was in it. All I know is that I drank a lot of it and I’m not sure if Alex drank a lot of it.” He thought to himself with a sigh as he pulled Alex a little closer. 

Thomas blushed as he felt Alex place her head on his chest he knew that when Alex woke up there would be a lot to explain and she would probably kill him but at the moment he only held her tighter and kept his eyes closed. Just enjoying the feeling of waking up to Alex next to him the morning after the Christmas party.


	27. The Best Christmas Gift

Alex looked down at both her hands where a red envelope was in one and in the other was a plane ticket to the place she had wanted to go back to for years ever since she was twelve but never could. The Plane ticket was to her birth home in the Caribbean the little island called Nevis where Alex spit her days reading and writing on the white sandy beaches or playing in the beautiful aqua water. She hadn’t been back there since the hurricane when she was thirteen and she had wanted to go back to see everything she had missed and more. 

The number one reason she had wanted to go back was that she had wanted to go surfing on the waters of her home. Everyone that knew Alex well enough knew that she loved to surf and that her mother had once done so as well. Neither of them had real boards so the would make their own, Alex wanted to go into the deeper water with her mother but since Alex had been young back then her mother was scared Alex would get hurt so she made Alex a promise that they would surf together in the deep water when Alex was older. That day never came though since Alex’s mother got sick and passed away when Alex was twelve. 

Alex continued to surf though wanting to keep the special memory of her and her mother alive. The Washingtons helped her keep up her passion since they adopted her when she was fourteen. Alex only wanted to go back one more time so she could surf out to the deep water and drop her mother’s second favorite anklet into the water. Her mother’s first favorite anklet was always wrapped around Alex’s ankle no matter what whether she was working, relaxing, showering, sleeping, or hanging out with her friends like she was now.

They were all at a Christmas Party that her adoptive dad George Washington thought would be a good idea. They had each been giving their gifts that they had gotten for everyone and Alex had just given her older brother Aaron Burr his gift when someone sat beside her. She turned her head to see her longtime rival Thomas Jefferson who she may or may not have had a crush on sitting next to her holding a red envelope. He looked nervous like he wanted to throw up, but he took a deep breath and without looking handed the envelope to Alex with a quiet “Merry Christmas”.

That is what led Alex to be holding the envelope and the ticket in her hand looking down at them both wide eyes filled with happy tears.

“Why did you get this for me?” Alex asked looking up at Thomas with some of the tears sliding down her face. She looked at Thomas who sat quietly for a few moments still looking down at his hands and blush spread across his face.

“I asked Aaron what the one thing you wanted more than anything in this world and he told me the one thing you wanted but thought you could never have which was to go back to Nevis to honor your mother.” Thomas said blushing as he looked towards Alex with a small smile on his lips. “I wanted to give that to you so I bought you two tickets one for you to go.” He said before reaching into his pocket and pulled out another envelope this one green and held it towards Alex. “And one to come back.” He said to her with a bigger smile than before.

Alex looked at the green envelope with wide eyes, even more, tears slipping down her face. She looked up from the green envelope in Thomas’ hand. Instead of taking it though Alex dropped the envelope in her hand and the ticket letting them fall to the floor before pushing herself off her place on the sofa. She got on her knees and wrapping her arms around Thomas' neck and pulled him close before pressing her lips against Thomas’ own. Thomas let out a surprised sound before closing his eyes and kissing Alex back he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close as well.

“Thank you so much.” Alex said her forehead pressed against Thomas’. “I wish there was something I could give you.” She said as she went to pull back but was stopped when Thomas gripped her waist a little causing her to look at him.

“You could have dinner with me before you leave.” Thomas said with a blush on his face alongside a smile. Alex looked at him surprised but soon smiled and leaned forward once again she kissed his cheek before pulling back once more.

“It’s a date.” Alex said with a smile as she looked back at Thomas with bright eyes.

Alex knew that this was the best Christmas present she had ever or would ever get not just because she got to honor her mother but because she finally got together with the man that in a few years to come would be her husband.


	28. A Warm Night In Sweater Town

The fire warmed their apartment as the large snowflakes covered the ground outside. Christmas lights hung around the apartment tree and all the lights in the house were off except for the Christmas lights, the Christmas tree, and of course the fire blazing in front of them. Thomas Jefferson and Alexandra Hamilton were sitting in the living room in their apartment. Thomas was reading on one end of the couch while Alex was curled up on the other end wearing one of Thomas’ sweatshirts that was way too big for her.

Alex cocked her head to the side as she looked at her boyfriend who was paying no attention to her. As she watched him a smile spread across her face as an idea came to mind something she hadn’t done in a little while. So with the smile still on her lips, she gently moved towards Thomas a little at a time. She knew he wouldn’t notice her because he was like her when it came to reading no one noticed anything while they were lost in a book or in both of their cases lost in five books. So it was easy for her to do what she was about to do. With one more move, she was in Thomas lap and had her head under his sweater.

“What exactly are you doing?” Thomas asked with a light chuckle as he felt his girlfriend slip her head under his shirt.

“Visiting sweater town.” Alex said with a giggle as she moved closer.

“I don’t think now is the best time.” Thomas said laughing as he placed his book down and looked at Alex’s little frame. He couldn’t see her smile but he could feel it against his chest and this only caused him to smile.

“Um, Excuse me it’s always a good time for sweater town.” Alex said in a joking tone as she let another giggle pass her lips. “Also, You can keep reading don’t mind me.” She said as she snuggled closer knowing that Thomas would get what she meant.

“Is that your way of asking me to read to you?” Thomas asked her but knew what the answer was since they did this a lot.

“What do you think?” Alex asked as she answered Thomas question with her own.

“I think that my girlfriend is needy.” Thomas said in a joking tone only for it to stop with a slight puff of air since Alex elbowed him in the stomach a little.

“Says the man that wants to cuddle every morning.” Alex mocked with no bite in her words as she curled.

“Yeah, Well I don’t hear you complaining.” Thomas said as he brought his hand down to her back to hold her closer.

“Oh, Just shut up and read.” Alex said as she closed her eyes Thomas didn’t say a word as he pulled her closer and Alex heard him flip back to the very beginning of the book he had been reading.

“Marley was dead, to begin with…” Thomas started as he began to read the book he had been reading which was “A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens” he held Alex closer as he did so.

Alex sighed as she moved closer to Thomas letting the warmth come from him as she let her eyes close. She smiled as she listened to Thomas’ soft voice with the hint of his southern accent filling her ears. 

Both Thomas and Alex had to admit it was a good time to be in sweater town on a warm night like this and neither of them wanted to be anywhere else than with one another.


	29. Have Yourself A Punny Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.

“Alex!” Thomas yelled over to his girlfriend who was busy wrapping presents he had a blanket that he had just bought in his hand

“Yeah, Babe?” Alex asked as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend who was now in front of her with a big smile on his face.

Alex watched Thomas as he moved closer and held up a rolled up Dollar General Christmas blanket. It was a dark green with a bunch of red and white designs on it mostly saying Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Wrapped around it was a white cardboard paper label that said fleece on it.

“Thomas, What are you doing?” Alex asked with a smile as she looked up at her boyfriend who was now right in front of her.

“Fleece Navidad.” Thomas said smiling widely as he handed Alex the blanket as he began to laugh.

“I want to break-up.” Alex said as she glared down at the blanket before turning to wrap it as Thomas kept laughing. Alex shook her head and smiled knowing full well that she was dating an idiot but he was her idiot and that was the best Christmas gift she could ever ask for.


	30. A Walk Through The Snow Covered Dark Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did take some of this from Beauty and the Beast I hope you all enjoy.

Alexandra Hamilton hummed “Carol of The Bells” as she walked down the snow-covered path that leads to her adoptive father George Washington’s house in the middle of the woods. They lived out there to avoid the people who wanted to ask George for Alex’s hand in marriage and who would often flirt with Alex. The thing that everyone in the small town should have known by now was that George would let Alex choose who she wanted to marry and that Alex hated everyone in town since they were so closed minded. Alex also preferred the creatures that roamed the forest that she considered her family who she would often see when she walked around the forest.

Her hood was pulled up over her head as the snow began to fall which Alex really didn’t mind. The basket that she carried with some of the things she liked to carry was gripped tightly in her left hand. Inside of the basket was not only her journals and pens but also a gift for one of the creatures she saw often when she walked.

“I know you’re there, Thomas so you might as well come out.” Alex called out into the woods as she kept walking. She smiled gently when she saw a large back wolf walk out in front of her with his teeth bared as if he was smiling. “Hello, Thomas.” She said as she neared him not feeling any form of fear whatsoever as she walked passed them.

Thomas was a large wolf taller than Alex with large teeth the size of daggers and eyes that glowed a bright magenta. Everyone in the village feared him since he often protected the woods from the people in the village. Alex wasn’t scared of him since they had met when they were teenagers and all Thomas had done was annoy her. He never hurt her just followed her around and commented on the things she did. 

“Hello, Light.” Thomas spoke in a somewhat growled tone as he began to follow the young woman. Alex forced away the blush that always formed nowadays whenever Thomas called her that. Thomas usually called her things like Light, Little Light, or more recently My Light since they lived in the Dark Forest. “What brings you out here in weather like this?” He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

“I had to go into town for a little while.” Alex sighed tiredly as she kept walking the annoyance from when she was in town making her tired.

“From the sound of your voice, Little Light you did not have a good time.” Thomas said as he moved closer and nuzzled her cheek.

“Do I ever have a good time?” Alex asked as she giggled when she felt Thomas lick her cheek gently.

“I suppose not but you’ve never told me why.” Thomas stated as he moved away to nuzzle her neck.

“It’s because they’re closed minded idiots who don’t get that love is love.” Alex grumbled out as she shook her head. “I shouldn’t speak badly about them it is near Christmas after all and we must have goodwill towards everyone.” She said smiling at the memory of her father telling her this one late night when they had been hunting.

“Even I believe that.” Thomas said his voice a growl once more. Alex smiled as she heard this for she knew that Thomas would usually growl or try to attack whoever came into the forest who were not Alex, George, or any of the people that they all trusted to roam into the forest with them. Though during the Christmas season Thomas would be a little kinder and would warn people not that anyone would come near the forest.

“It just gets on my nerves they don’t think I can do anything.” Alex growled out as she turned her head towards Thomas who was looking at her with slightly wide eyes. “Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I’m weak.” She growled gripped the handle of her basket tighter.

“Why, Do I feel like there’s something else going on, My Light?” Thomas asked as she looked at the young woman he was constantly around with worry.

“It’s nothing, Thomas.” Alex sighed as she shook her head and walked a little faster as the wind began to blow a little harder.

“Alexandra.” Thomas said and Alex froze as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. This caused her to turn around only to come face to face with Thomas’ clothed chest which told her all she needed to know which was that Thomas had transformed into his human form. “Alex, I only want to help.” He said as he reached up and placed his hand against her cheek.

“I know, but you’ll just think I’m overreacting.” Alex said as she leaned into the touch she tried not to look at him knowing that she would blush since Thomas was extremely handsome. She had seen his human form many times before but that still didn’t mean she found it any less handsome.

“I would never think that.” Thomas teased and laughed as Alex shot him a playful glare. He smiled down at her after his laugh had faded before moving his hand up and pushing the white fur-lined green hood off of her head letting him see more of her face and her hair. “I never will understand why you keep your hood pulled up.” He said gently as he looked down at her while the snow began to fall into her hair.

“Because some of us don’t like snow in our hair.” Alex said in a teasing tone but didn’t move to pull her hood back up.

“True, but it blocks your face from view which I think is one of the second highest crimes.” Thomas teased as he twisted some of her hair between his fingers gently.

“Oh, Really? And what is the highest crime?” Alex asked as she raised her brow at him wondering where he was going with this.

“Not telling one of your oldest friends what’s wrong and who they need to kill.” Thomas answered back with a gentle smile as he stopped playing with her hair and just placed both his hands on her green cape covered shoulders.

“You’re really not going to let this go are you?” Alex asked with a slight frown as she gripped the handle of her basket with both hands.

“I’m afraid I can’t, Light.” Thomas answered her back with a soft smile on his lips as he cocked his head to the side almost like a puppy. He watched her for a moment knowing that Alex was stubborn and she would answer when she was ready.

“Adams.” Alex said after a minute her voice filled with malice, annoyance, and disgust. She felt Thomas’ hands tighten from where they were placed on her shoulders and Alex knew that Thomas hated Adams just as much as Alex and everyone else they knew did.

“What did he do?” Thomas growled his eyes blazing magenta almost like fire as he pulled Alex a little closer.

“He asked no… no… asked means he was giving me a choice… he demanded that I marry him.” Alex said in disgust as she let her hand move from the handle of her basket and grip into Thomas’ long jacket. She gasped when she felt Thomas yanked her forward and hold her close she could hear and feel the vibrations of a growl leaving him.

“Do you want me to kill him?” Thomas asked as he bared his fangs his eyes glowing brightly in anger. He stopped though when he felt Alex’s hand placed on his cheek and felt her scratch a little which caused him to sigh and leaned into her hand.

“No I don’t want you to kill him.” Alex said softly as she smiled sweetly up at Thomas. “But can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...urgh.” She said cutting herself off as she pulled away from Thomas eyes glaring at the snow. “Madame Adams. Can't you just see it?” She asked knowing full and well that Thomas could speak French. “Madame Adams, His little wife, ugh. She growled turning around glaring from where she had come from the village.

“Alex…” Thomas started as he moved towards her but was cut off from the snap tone of her voice.

“No, sir! Not me!” Alex growled out her eyes dark with anger as she turned back to look at Thomas. “I guarantee it.” She spat out knowing full and well that George wouldn’t let Adams anywhere near her and neither would any of the others she called her family and friends. “I want much more than this provincial life!” She said as her eyes softened as she thought about how the other villagers talked about her simply because she wanted something more than to be a cookie cutter. “I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell.” She said as she looked back at Thomas. “And for once it might be grand to have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned.” She said as she shook her head knowing full and well that yes she wanted to have someone to call her own but knew that no one in that village would be what she needed or wanted. Alex knew that if it was any of those people down there she would never be satisfied.

Alex shivered when she felt a warm body wrap around her once more to block out the cold. At feeling the strong arms around her waist she looked up to see Thomas looking down at her.

“You know I understand.” Thomas said as he smiled down at her with a sweet look in his eyes.

“Thomas, Of course, I know you understand.” Alex said with a sweet smile as she stood up on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Thomas’ cheek.

“G-Good, I just want you to remember that.” Thomas said with a stutter as he blushed and stepped back from Alex until his hands were placed on her waist. He blushed, even more, when he heard Alex laugh and then watched as she seemed to remember something.

“I just remembered I have something for you!” Alex said happily as she pulled away from him completely and began digging through her basket.

“Really?’ Thomas asked with wide as and a sweet smile as he watched the young woman.

“Yep, But you have to close your eyes.” Alex said with a soft smile and laughed as Thomas pouted but did as he was told. “Good.” She said with a bright smile before pulling out a folded up item and unfolding it. She then stepped forward and wrapped it around Thomas' neck with a smile before stepping back and nodding her head in approval. “Alright open your eyes!” She said happily as she smiled brightly.

Thomas did as he was told and smiled at the happy look on Alex’s face before bringing his hands up and placing them around his neck. His eyes widen slightly as he looked down at seeing the end of a magenta colored scarf with his name written in green cursive letters.

“Do you like it?” Alex asked as she looked at Thomas with a blush on her face. “Hercules helped me make it.” She admitted though she knew Thomas already knew their fashion designer Satyr friend had helped her make it.

“A-Alex, I love it but…” Thomas started but was cut off by Alex.

“But what?’ Alex asked with slight fear in her voice from thinking that her friend didn’t like the gift and that she had messed up.

“But I didn’t get you anything.” Thomas said with a sad smile as he looked at Alex with big puppy dog eyes.

Alex looked at Thomas with wide eyes before laughing a little as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Thomas and hugging him tightly.

“Oh, Thomas yes you have.” Alex said as she laid her head on Thomas’ chest as he wrapped his arms around her again.

“Really?” Thomas asked confused as he buried his face in Alex’s hair.

“Yes, You have you gave me something that I’ve always wanted.” Alex said as she closed her eyes and listened to Thomas’ heartbeat.

“And what would that be?” Thomas asked as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He smiled as the smell of mint rose, ink, green apples, the dark forest, and something that was just Alex filled his nose.

“You gave me someone who understands.” Alex said with a sigh as she hugged Thomas tighter.

Thomas’ eyes widened at this but he didn’t say a word and only held Alex closer happy to have her with him and Alex happy that she had Thomas and both of them were happy that they both had someone who understood them which was one another.


	31. The Eggnog Incident

Thomas woke up with a groan as he felt the pounding in his head when his eyes opened and he looked around to see that he was in his own penthouse apartment bedroom the magenta cover and sheets pulled over him. He was shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and a pair of silk magenta pajama bottoms. He reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed the pair of black glasses that he owned and slipped them on. He sighed once his vision was clear but that still didn’t help the pounding in his head as he closed his eyes.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” A female voice that he knew all too well said from the doorway of his bedroom. 

Thomas let his eyes snap open as he turned his head to see none other than his longtime rival and the woman he had fallen in love with Alexandra Hamilton leaning against the door with her arms crossed and a soft smirk on her lips. What caught Thomas off even more than her being in his house was the fact that she was wearing a silk magenta button-up pajama top that belonged to the pajama pants that he was wearing. 

“Hamilton?” Thomas said as he looked at her with wide eyes.

“Oh, So it’s Hamilton now?” Alex asked with a raised brow her own glasses glinting in the morning light. “Last night it was something else.” She said with a smile and a little giggle when Thomas sat up fast with wide eyes.

“What!?!” Thomas shouted with wide eyes as he looked at Alex who began to laugh.

“Chill, I’m just messing with you.” Alex said as she laughed a little more before pushing a few strands of brown out of her eyes. “Come on and get up I made breakfast.” She said before pushing herself off the side of the door and turning around so she could walk back into the kitchen. 

Thomas watched her go with wide eyes for a moment before he forced himself out of bed and slung his legs over the side to stand up. He winced when the throbbing in his head got worse from him standing but he forced it down and began walking towards the door so he could go into the kitchen with Alex.

He ruffled his messy curly hair as he walked into the kitchen seeing Alex standing at the stove humming a Christmas song which Thomas find domestically adorable. She was cooking bacon in one pan, a grilled cheese sandwich in one, and some eggs sunny side up next to those two things. There were two mugs waiting to be filled with coffee. There was also a cup filled with a clear green liquid next to that was three painkillers.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Alex said without looking at Thomas as she smiled sweetly. “You need to drink that and take those while I’m finishing up.” She said in a sweet voice as she pointed to the cup and the painkillers.

“What is it?” Thomas asked as he picked up the glass and brought it to his lips.

“It’s pickle juice.” Alex answered back after Thomas took a mouth full of it and made a face. “Yeah, I should have told you that before you grabbed the glass but I knew you wouldn’t drink it if I did.” She said with a little laugh as she grabbed two plates and put them down on the counter as she began placing food on them.

“Yeah, That would have been nice.” Thomas said after he swallowed the pickle juice before placing the glass down and grabbing the pills. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed them dry something he had always done without a problem. “May I ask why you gave me that?” He asked as he watched Alex.

“Because pickle juice is good for hangovers.” Alex said with a smile as she handed Thomas the plates of food which he took without question and walked over to his island and placing the plates down.

“I think I’ve heard that.” Thomas said as he looked down at his plate not eating since he knew it was polit to eat when the lady of the house sat down. “Since when do I think of Alex as the lady of my house?” He thought to himself before jumping slightly when Alex sat down beside him and placed a mug of coffee beside his plate. “Thank you.” He said to her with a smile and his heart skipped a beat when she smiled back.

“You’re welcome.” Alex said quickly as she grabbed her fork and began to eat trying to hide the blush that spread across her face once Thomas smiled at her.

They both ate in silence neither saying a word and for once the silence wasn’t caused by Washington yelling at the two of them to sit down, shut up, and to stop acting like children. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of them eating away at their breakfast.

“That was great.” Thomas said with a smile as he stood up and walked back into the kitchen before starting the water and began to wash dishes.

“Thanks.” Alex said gently as she got up and walked over to the sink but before she could begin washing it Thomas took the plate from her hand.

“I’ll wash the dishes it’s the least I could do after you made breakfast.” Thomas said with a sweet smile on his face as he watched Alex blush but nod her head. She walked back around to the island and sat down again before picking up her coffee and taking a small sip of it.

They both sat in silence the only sound was running water and dishes being scrubbed. Neither said anything and it was weirdly comfortable as they just enjoyed one another’s company. After another five minutes Thomas was finished washing dishes and grabbed a small hand towel and began drying his hands as he turned around to look at Alex. He smiled as he saw her typing on her phone probably writing something done like she always was. He watched her for another moment just enjoying the way everything was calm between them. Though a feeling of dread filled his heart as he thought about what was coming next.

“Um, Hey Hamilton…” Thomas started but was cut off by Alex speaking.

“Alex.” Alex said simply as she looked up from her phone and smiled at Thomas gently.

“What?” Thomas asked surprised by hearing Alex say her nickname.

“Well after last night I think you calling me Alex is more appropriate.” Alex said with a soft smile as she clicked her phone off before giving her full attention to Thomas. Though as she looked at him she noted the confused look on Thomas’ face that only made her smile a little wider. “By that look on your face, I’m guessing you don’t remember what happened last night.” She said with a gentle smile.

“The only thing I remember is going to the Christmas Ball and then waking up here.” Thomas admitted with a blush which caused Alex to giggle and laugh. “This isn’t funny, Alex.” He said in a nervous tone which caused Alex to look at him with worried eyes. “What if we…” He trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence in case it made Alex uncomfortable.

“We didn’t.” Alex answered him gently which caused him to look at her with wide eyes.  
“What?” Thomas asked in surprise as he looked at Alex.

“We didn’t do anything.” Alex told him again with her head cocked to the side.

“We didn’t.” Thomas said with relief.

“Nope.” Alex said with a little smirk as she popped the “P”.

“Then…” Thomas started to ask but was stopped when Alex spoke.

“You got drunk on eggnog and asked me to take you home so I did.” Alex said with a shrug before taking another sip of her coffee. “When we got here you told me that I couldn’t go out at a time like this then you gave me a shirt and asked me to stay the night.” She said with a sweet smile as she thought back to the night before. “We then watched movies until three in the morning and you told me something before you went to bed.” She said as she looked at Thomas.

“What did I tell you?” Thomas asked fear in his voice as it all came flooding back to him.

“I think you know.” Alex said with a smile on her face as she slipped from her place at the island and walked over to Thomas.

“I do but I don’t want to.” Thomas said as Alex stepped in front of him looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Hey, It’s alright.” Alex said as she reached up and pressed a hand against Thomas’ cheek.

“No, It’s really not.” Thomas whispered out as he reached up and gripped Alex’s wrist gently.

“Yes, It is and do you know why?” Alex asked as she moved closer to Thomas.

“Why?” Thomas asked as he looked down at Alex, his eyes went wide when Alex stood up on her toes and pressed her mouth against his. 

Thomas let his eyes slide closed but the kiss was over all too soon and he watched as Alex pulled back and smiled at him.

“Because I love you too.” Alex said with a sweet smile as she looked up at him.


	32. Christmas Remix

“Here, Hamilton.” Thomas Jefferson said as he stuffed a small magenta wrapped present in Alex’s hand before she got on the bus to leave King’s high school and go home.

“What is it?” Alex asked looking down at it as she looked back at Thomas with a confused look since Thomas had never given her anything before in their lives. They were rivals and the only thing they had ever done that was nice for one another was edit one another's papers. Even then they cussed one another out and criticized every word they wrote.

“It’s a Christmas gift, Hamilton.” Thomas said with an annoyed voice as he turned to leave.

“I can see that Jerk, why did you give it to me?” Alex said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Because I’m not going to see you over Christmas break, duh.” Thomas said as he kept walking before he stopped and turned back towards Alex. “Also, If I was you, Hamilton, I’d hurry along before you miss the bus.” He said before he began walking once again.

Alex wanted to yell after him but she knew he was right so without another word she raced off towards the bus and got on only seconds before it was about to leave. She walked to the back of the bus and sat down. As she did she looked down at the present in her hand and wondered what Jefferson was doing before she opened it. 

“What in the world?” Alex asked softly as she looked down at the note that was attached to a green iPod Nano.with headphones already connected to it.

The note read “I hope you like your Christmas Remix, Your Rival: T. Jeff” which only caused Alex to become more confused before she gently removed the note and started the iPod Nano. When she did her eyes went wide with shock and joy.

The iPod Nano held all of her favorite musicals, “In The Heights”, “Wicked”, “Kinky Boots”, “Heathers”, “Dear Evan Hansen”, and “Be More Chill”. It also had some of her favorite rappers on it including Daveed Diggs who oddly enough reminded Alex of Thomas.

Alex smiled down at the iPod Nano as she began to wonder how much time Thomas had spent on making this gift for her and as she did she slipped the headphones on and began to listen to her Christmas Remix.


	33. Topped With A Bow

“What are you doing?” Alex asked as she looked at her boyfriend Thomas Jefferson who was sitting next to their tree on Christmas morning with at least thirteen bows on his head.

“What does it look like I’m your Christmas present.” Thomas said smiling as he looked up at his girlfriend with loving eyes.

“Your a dork is what you are.” Alex said to him with a sweet laugh as she walked over to him before sitting down on his lap like she had done before.

“Oh, Am I really?” Thomas asked in a playful voice as he placed his hands on Alex’s waist.

“Yes, Yes you are but…” Alex started but cut herself off and kissed Thomas gently with a smile on her lips. 

“But what?” Thomas asked once they pulled apart a lovesick smile on his face as he held Alex closer.

“But you’re my dork.” Alex said as she leaned her against his forehead with a loving sigh.

“Merry Christmas, Alex.” Thomas said sweetly as he held his girlfriend to him.

“Merry Christmas, Thomas.” Alex said back to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.


	34. Christmas Paper War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact my family does this and that's why I wanted it in the story. This a really short one but I hope you all like it.

Thomas Jefferson ducked as his rival and girlfriend Alexandra Hamilton threw a ball of ripped up wrapping paper at his head.

“You missed me, Alex!" Thomas shouted to her before he was hit in the face with a ball of paper which caused him and everyone else to laugh.

“Oh, Well I fixed that.” Alex said with a laugh as she ducked out of the way of Thomas’ paper ball.

They did this every year after opening presents at the Washingtons’ house they took the wrapping paper and started a paper war. It was always a mess to clean up but it was always fun doing it, it was always one of their many traditions and that’s what they loved most about it.


	35. Marshmallows Roasting On An Open Fire

Alex smiled as she held the stick over the fire in the fireplace that her and her boyfriend Thomas had in their apartment. On the end of that stick was a marshmallow that was becoming brown and golden. She jumped slightly though when she felt someone slide behind her before wrapping his arms around her. She relaxed though when she realized that it was none other than her boyfriend.

“Is it almost done?” Thomas asked as he nuzzled Alex’s shoulder while he looked out the window to see the snow falling outside.

“Thomas, I just put it on there a few seconds ago.” Alex said with a sweet laugh as she leaned back into her boyfriend’s hold.

“So… Yes then?” Thomas asked laughing as he held Alex to him.

“Yes, Dork it’s ready.” Alex said with a laugh as she leaned her head back and kissed his cheek.

Thomas laughed as he brought her closer as she gently pulled their roasting marshmallow from the open fire.


	36. Baby, It’s Cold Outside

“Hamilton, What in the world are you doing?” Thomas Jefferson asked as he walked outside of his college dorm to see his longtime rival and secret crush Alexandra Hamilton walking down the snow covered path without a jacket on.

“What does it look like, Jefferson?” Alex snapped back her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she tried to block out the cold.

“It looks like your trying to catch your death.” Thomas said as he walked outside and moved towards Alex.

“I think you’re forgetting I can’t seem to die.” Alex said through gritted teeth not looking back meaning she didn’t see Thomas coming up behind her until it was to late.

“And I think you need to get inside.” Thomas said before slipping in front of Alex and grabbing her by her waist before hauling her up and over his shoulder.

“Jefferson, What do you think you’re doing!?!” Alex screamed as she tried to struggle out of his grasp as Thomas walked back towards his dorm.

“Taking you to my dorm so you can warm up.” Thomas answered as he held slightly tighter to Alex so he wouldn’t drop her.

“Um, Why?” Alex asked with a growl in her voice as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

“Because baby it’s cold outside.” Thomas said with a slight smile as he walked towards his door, he felt slightly surprised when Alex stopped moving after hearing that but he paid it no mind just happy that Alex was letting him help her.


	37. Cookie Kiss

Alex hummed happily as she kissed her boyfriend of two years, Thomas Jefferson after he threw a piece of cookie dough in his mouth. When they pulled back from one another they were both smiling like idiots.

“Well, It looks like that cookie dough made you sweeter than before.” Alex said with a little laugh as she kissed Thomas’ cheek.

“Very funny, Honey.” Thomas said with a sweet smile as he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist to hold her closer.

“You were the one that wanted to make Christmas cookies.” Alex said laughing as she laid her head against Thomas’ chest with a happy sigh.

“Yeah, I know and I don't regret it.” Thomas said as he held her closer just enjoying the warmth in his heart that came from being around Alex.


	38. The Christmas Cookie Disaster

Both Alex and Thomas sat in the waiting room outside of the principal's office both were covered in water, milk, butter, eggs, and flour. Their clothes were stained and their hair was matted, dirty, and sticky. They could hear their cooking teacher Chef King yelling at Principal Washington who was Alex’s adoptive father.

They both knew what he was yelling about and that’s, that they had gotten into a fight with Adams and Lee in the food lab while making Christmas cookies. They had started throwing food at one another and cursing one another out. King who doesn’t like Thomas or Alex took them and only them to the office, which is why they ended up where they were right now.

Neither of them said anything as they sat next to one another in complete silence. As they did though Thomas raised his hand up with his sleeve tucked in his hand and gentle scrubbed Alex’s cheek making her look at him with wide eyes.

“You had flour on your face.” Thomas said gently before moving his hand away from Alex’s cheek before crossing his arms and leaning back against the seat.

“Thanks.” Alex said gently as a blush spread across her face.

Silence fell over them once again but this time they both might have moved a little closer to one another.


	39. Around The Christmas Tree

“This one!” Alex said happily with a bright smile as she dragged her boyfriend Thomas to a large Christmas tree.

“And you’re sure this is the one?” Thomas asked with a small laugh and a sweet smile on his face as he gripped his girlfriend’s hand.

“Yeah, Way?” Alex asked as she looked up at Thomas with a soft smile while she cocked her head to the side.

“Well, It’s just because we’ve been all around this Christmas Tree Farm and you keep picking out different trees.” Thomas said with a soft laugh as he looked down at his pouting girlfriend.

“Well, Maybe if you told me which one you liked then we wouldn’t be having this issue.” Alex said as she smirked up at him with a teasing look in her eyes.

“And I’ve told you as long as you’re happy I’m happy.” Thomas said sweetly as he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend’s cheek smiling a little bigger when he noticed her cheeks grow red.


	40. Decorating My Boyfriend

“Why am I letting you do this?” Thomas asked as his girlfriend Alexandra Hamilton wrapped a long scarf of tinsel around his neck.

“Because you love me and you said it would be fun.” Alex said with a little laugh as she placed a bow in Thomas’ hair as she sat on the couch while Thomas was sitting on the floor in front of her.

“No, you said that if I didn’t do it then you would force me to do the challenge where you would put makeup on me.” Thomas said with a teasing grumble.

“And I’m still gonna make you do it, but right now I’m doing the Decorate my boyfriend challenge.” Alex said laughing as she placed a Christmas star hairpiece in Thomas' hair and laughed when he groaned.

“The things I do for love.” Thomas grumbled out as Alex kept placing little Christmas objects around him. Though he had to admit that he would do anything for Alex even let her placing Christmas decorations on him just for fun.


	41. Mr. Thomas Clause

“I think Thomas should play Santa this year.” Alex spoke up in the meeting at work as they talked about their yearly charity Christmas event.

“Oh, Please the only reason you want him to be Santa is so you can sit on his lap.” Adams said from where he was sitting.

“Well, Two things.” Alex said as she stood up and walked over to Thomas before sitting down in his lap. “The first is that the reason I think Thomas should be Santa this year is because he’s good with kids.” She explained as she glared at Adams with an angry gleam in her eyes. “And the second Thomas is my husband your idiot I can sit on his lap whenever I want Adams.” She growled out as she leaned back against Thomas’ chest and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her with a smile of his own on his face.


	42. Buy Your Own Christmas Gift

“Why are you giving me twenty dollars?” Alex asked as she smiled her rival and secret crush Thomas Jefferson who had just given her a twenty dollar bill.

“I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas so I thought you would like to buy your own Christmas gift so you could get something you like.” Thomas explained with a shrug as he smiled down at Alex a little.

“Oh, Really?” Alex asked with a smile forming on her face as she looked at Thomas with bright eyes.

“Um... Yeah.” Thomas said with a confused look in his eyes as he watched Alex.

“Good to know.” Alex said with a bright smile as she moved closer to Thomas.

Thomas was about to ask what she was doing until Alex reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt. One she had a grip on it she gently tugged him down and placed her lips firmly against his. It was a brief kiss and Alex pulled back just as soon as she had touched Thomas’ lips with her own but it made sparks go off inside both of their heads.

Thomas went to say something but before he could he felt Alex slide the money back into his hand with a bright smile on her face.

“Best money I’ve ever spent on a Christmas present.” Alex told him with a bright smile before she walked off leaving Thomas to watch her go with wide lovesick eyes.


	43. Christmas At The Airport

“Thomas!” Alex yelled out as she saw her boyfriend of five years Thomas Jefferson waiting for her once she got inside the airport his arms opened wide for her.

Alex raced over to him with tears in her eyes and a happy smile on her face before she threw herself into his arms causing both of them to slip and land on the floor. For a moment they were both shocked into silence before the busted out laughing as they held one another just happy to be holding one another in their arms once more.


	44. The Nightmare Before Christmas

“I can’t believe you made me watch that movie.” Alex whispered to Thomas from where they were laying in bed with one another in the darkness of their room as the snow fell outside.

“Oh, Come on Alex it wasn’t that bad.” Thomas said to her with a soft smile as he placed a hand on her waist.

“Not that bad?” Alex said in a sarcastic tone as she moved closer to Thomas. “That was terrifying and now I’m scared Krampus will come.” She whispered as she snuggled closer to Thomas.

“Alex, You don’t have to worry about that because I’d protect you from harm's way.” Thomas said with a bright smile as he tried to act brave but judging by Alex’s face he knew it hadn’t worked. ‘And my protect I mean throw you over the shoulder and run for our lives.” He said with a laugh as Alex shook her head and moved closer to him putting her complete trust in him.


	45. A Christmas Cold

Alex sneezed as she curled up tighter in her bed as she pulled the pile of blankets tighter around her as she shivered. Alex was sick and she had to admit it was all her fault since she had gone out at night and played in the snow only for her to be dragged back in three hours later by her loving boyfriend Thomas’ Jefferson. She let a cough slip past her lips as she watched “A Charlie Brown’s Christmas” on the small T.V in their bedroom.

“You know this is your own fault right?” Thomas said as he walked into their bedroom with a mug of hot tea with honey. He gently placed the cup down on the nightstand and sat down next to Alex and began to run his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, But it was worth it.” Alex sniffled out with a smile on her face as Thomas rolled his eyes with a smile on his own face.

“I sure hope it was.” Thomas said with a laugh as he shook his head while he looked at Alex with a lovesick look in his eyes. 

“It was because I got to play in the snow and now my boyfriend has to take care of me.” Alex said laughing a little before going into a coughing fit. 

“Yeah, But now you’ve got that awful cough, Baby.” Thomas said sweetly as he rubbed her back which made Alex close her eyes.

“Still worth it.” Alex said with her eyes still closed as she began to fall asleep.

“Yeah, Yeah get some sleep, Sweetheart.” Thomas said as he smiled down at her as he continued to rub Alex’s back as she fell asleep.


	46. It's a Wonderful Life - The Beginning: A Christmas Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is apart of three I hope you enjoy.

Alexandra Hamilton took a deep breath as she gripped the Pansies and Violets that were wrapped in white and tied with a green ribbon to keep them together. Her hair was pinned back and dolled up, she had fancy style makeup on and she was wearing a beautiful long sleeve wedding dress with green trim on it and a green ribbon around the waist. She looked nervous as she stood in front of the double doors that lead outside to the dome covered garden that let them all watch the snow fall.

“Well don’t you look beautiful.” A male voice said from behind her which made her jump and turn around to see her adoptive father George Washington looking at her with teary eyes and a teary smile. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” He said with a little laugh as he walked over to his daughter with a smile.

“Hey, Papa, Merry Christmas.” Alex said with a smile as she looked up at her dad with a sweet closed mouth smile.

“Hey, Baby, Merry Christmas to you too.” George said as he moved forward a little and wrapped his arms around Alex in a gentle hug Alex hugged him back with the smile still on her face. 

They pulled back from one another a minute later but George kept his hands on Alex’s arms and that same teary smile on his lips as he looked down at her.

“It’s almost time.” George said gently as he looked from Alex to the double doors that hid their friends and family from view. “Are you ok?” He asked as he watched his daughter grip her flowers tighter.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine it’s just that…” Alex trailed off looking away from George panicked eyes.

“Just what?” George asked as he looked at his daughter with worry.

“What if he changes his mind?” Alex asked in a panicked voice as she turns around to look at George. “What if he figures out that I’m not what he wants and he leaves me?” She cried out panic lacing every word.

“Alex, Baby, You know he’s not going to do that.” George said as he grabbed his daughter’s shoulders and turned her around to look at him. 

“But what if he does?” Alex asked panicked as she looked up into her dad’s eyes.

“Then we hide the body after we eat cake.” George joked as he smiled down at her.

“Papa…” Alex said with a laugh but a disapproving look in her eyes that she had learned from him.

“That won’t happen though and you know why?” George said with a sweet smile as he moved a stray strand of hair out of Alex’s eyes.

“Why?” Alex asked as she looked up at him.

“Because Thomas loves you sweetheart and everyone around can see it even before you two could see it yourselves everyone knew that you two were simply meant to be.” George said with a loving smile as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Oh, Papa.” Alex said smiling as she hugged him tightly.

“I’m ok, I’m ok.” George said wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears.”I’m ok are you?” He asked looking down at his daughter.

“Yeah, I think I am now Papa.” Alex said as she nodded her head as she looked towards the double doors.

“Alright, Then I guess it’s time to go.” George said holding his arm out to Alex with a bright smile on his face even though he had tears in his eyes.

“I guess you’re right.” Alex said with a sweet smile as she linked their arms together.

“Then let’s go.” George said gently as he and Alex walked towards the door he gave a short knock which caused the doors to open and the music to fill the air as they began to walk down the ail.


	47. It's a Wonderful Life - The Middle: A Christmas Surprise

“So we done opening presents?” Thomas asked as his wife sat back down next to him with a smile on her face as he took a sip of his eggnog.

“Not yet.” Alex said as she pulled a small rectangular black velvet box with a green and magenta bow on top of it out from behind her back. “You’ve got one more.” She said sweetly as she slipped it into Thomas' hand.

“What?” Thomas asked as he looked down at the gift and then back up at Alex as he placed his glass of eggnog down on the table. 

“Yep, Now come on open it.” Alex said with a sweet voice as she watched Thomas grip the box gently and begin to open it.

Everything was quiet for a moment as Thomas opened up the box and when he saw what was inside his eyes went wide with joy and surprise.

“A-Are you serious?” Thomas asked with wide eyes as he looked at his wife with tears in his eyes,

"Yeah, Yeah. I am.” Alex said with a laugh as tears filled her eyes from happiness. “Thomas, You’re going to be a daddy.” She said with a bright smile but she let out a gasp of shock when Thomas grabbed her and pulled her close kissing her until they were both breathless.

“You have no idea how happy this makes me.” Thomas said as tears slipped down his face and held her tighter. “I love you, Alex.” He said as he hugged her close.

“I love you too, Thomas, Merry Christmas.” Alex said before kissing him again as they both felt warmth and happiness fill their hearts.


	48. It's a Wonderful Life - The End: Christmas Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the Christmas story and I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope it brought you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday feelings. I hope you have all enjoyed this story and keep a look out for my New Year Collection which will be way shorter than this.
> 
> And I wish every a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays.
> 
> I love you all!!!
> 
> Virtual X's & O's: Vixen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note neither Alex or Thomas wanted to give up their last names so they put them together which made Jamilton.

“It’s Christmas!” Six-year-old Philip Jamilton screamed as he ran into his parents' bedroom with his older by five minutes twin brother Eston Jamilton followed. 

They both ran into their parents' bedroom at four in the morning with bright smiles on their face jumping on the bed as they tried to get their parents up. This caused Thomas and Alexandra Jamilton to sit up fast with wide eyes and look around before they looked down at their two smiling sons and laid back down.

“Your sons are awake.” Thomas said to his wife as he yawned noting that it was four in the morning and much too early to be up for anyone even them and especially for their two six-year-olds that were bouncing on their bed.

“Before the sun rises their your sons.” Alex joked as she curled up tighter in their bed. Though that was stopped when she felt someone push against her shoulder which caused her to open her eyes to see her oldest son Eston looking down at her with wide eyes

“It’s Christmas, Mommy.” Eston said smiling brightly showing Alex his missing left front tooth which was slightly funny because Philip was missing his right front tooth.

“Yes, It is baby doll, but it’s not time to get up yet.” Alex said thoughtfully as she reached up and ruffled Eston’s hair.

“But, Mommy, Santa came and everything.” Philip said from beside Thomas who was smiling at their two sons amusingly.

“Yes, He did but we still need to wait until morning.” Thomas said in a gentle tone as he smiled at his son.

“But it is morning!” Eston and Philip said at the same time causing both Alex and Thomas to laugh.

“How about this if you two go back to sleep your daddy and I will get up and make pancakes for breakfast.” Alex said with a bright smile on her face though her eyes were tired.

“Really?” Eston and Philip asked at the same time again causing Thomas and Alex to smile.

“Yep, But you two have to go back to sleep, Alright?” Thomas said in a gentle but stern tone letting them know that he and Alex meant business.

“Alright!” Eston and Philip said together again before moving forward and laying down between both of their parents.

Alex and Thomas smiled at one another before they both wrapped their arms around their sons and moved closer together both of their eyes getting heavy as they watched their sons sleep. It really was a wonderful life for them.


End file.
